


The Lost Groom

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mount Massive Asylum, Murkoff Corporation, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Repressed Memories, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: After the events at Mount Massive Asylum, Waylon spent many months recovering from his injuries and the tragedies he witnessed there.  As well as trying to assimilate back into his normal everyday routine. But one day his routine is faced with a sudden upset as the dead come back to haunt him from the Asylum. Or well, just Eddie Gluskin who apparently isn't as dead as he should be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an Outlast fanfiction and I am new to the games but I have been into the fandom for some time now and adore these two. So I really hope i can do them justice in this fict. Please let me know how i did, what i did right, or wrong or what i might be missing. Please enjoy! ^.^

Waylon was greeted by the soaring high rises of the mile high city once more and the lush vibrant green sidewalk trees that lined either side of the roads. Bountiful flowerpots bursting with life and color sat outside the entryways to the shops to welcome the patrons who entered. A familiar sight in his everyday life that he found he took for granted before his incident with Murkoff and the monsters he was forced to face at Mount Massive Asylum. But those dark memories were burned away by the glistening glass buildings, catching the sun's rays as it rises up over the horizon.

 

The early morning commute to work was the same old hustle and bustle of morning rush hour traffic. Backed up as far as the eye could see from one intersection to the next. He was more then used to it as he walked the few blocks to the coffee shop, surrounded by the familiar sounds of city life. A life he could now consider a safer existence compared to the one he had at Mount Massive. His walk contained a slight limp since the injuries he sustained there. His leg had almost all but healed after that fateful jump to freedom. It had been a long ass road to recovery and he continued it by walking most everywhere he could to stretch his legs and get back into his daily routine. Life was just starting to become normal again.

 

Entering the corner Starbucks which there seemed to be one just about on every corner as if some law was made for it. He was struck with the strong earthy aroma of ground coffee beans. He stood in the line for several minutes, fiddling with his phone before giving the barista his order. It only took a few minutes for his large coffee to be finished and he was sipping away at the warm bitter brew, sending a surge of heat through his body and a little more pep in his step. Leaving the coffee shop, his eyes scanned around his surroundings, another habit he developed from Mount Massive. Looking around every corner and behind every door. He had become paranoid in many of his actions since.

 

As his blue hues scanned his surroundings, they fell on an odd sight not far off. Just across the busy street. His eyes narrowed over the lid of his coffee cup at the form of a large huddled mass with downcast weary bloodshot blue eyes. The form was wearing mostly rags, all ripped and torn as if they've been put through a weed wacker and most of them were stained darkly. The head was bowed with his chin resting against his sternum.

 

If Waylon didn't know any better, he'd say the man looked like he was sleeping. The slow rise and fall of hulking shoulders barely contained within the tight white fabric of the shirt. The familiar black vest was almost non-existent, barely hanging off in ripped tatters. Many of the pieces that had once been stitched together had fallen away from frayed or loose seams. The normally slicked back head of black hair was hanging pitifully in every which way. Still, the scarring across the side of his face stood out plain as day. Many people walking on that side of the street either gave the mass no notice at all or they completely avoided him altogether, walking across the jam packed street instead.

 

The sight sent shivers down Waylon's spine and he very nearly dropped his coffee. At first he thought it was a hallucination but the fact others responded to Eddie's presence told him it was far from it. He stood there for several minutes just staring down the man, expecting him to suddenly leap to his feet and come chasing after him, he tensed when the mass did move. It was just enough to raise his head. Blue eyes locking with Waylon’s but instead of the previous wide eyed hopeful gaze he would receive from the mad man, Eddie showed now interest in the man he was looking back at. Those eyes were dull and lifeless as if everything that had made the tailor who he was was non-existent now. He almost seemed sad and lost but Waylon didn’t give much thought to that as the cold chill racing down his spine made him turn and limp away, heading in the direction of his work. He’d occasionally look back over his shoulder, expecting to find the looming form following him but was surprised when he was alone. He didn’t even feel the unwelcome sensation of eyes watching him like he had been plagued with at Mount Massive.

 

He made his way to a smaller building shoved between two larger ones where he worked all day long doing computer work for the local company. It wasn’t nearly as big as Murkoff’s facility and the most he’d ever have to worry about is a few customers calling to complain that the servers are down. Which he was perfectly fine with. He attempted to lose himself in his work but his mind continued to wander to the sight he had witnessed on that street corner. One part of his thoughts lingering on that fact of just how incredibly close the maniac was to Waylon’s apartment.

 

He desperately tried to cut the mad man out of his thoughts along with all the rest of Mount Massive and that dark and dreaded experience but it wasn’t long before he found himself searching up anything he could in the last couple months that could be linked to the lunatic. Any grizzly murders or anything lately in the newspapers. All he found were a couple articles on mountain lion attacks on hikers and bikers on the wilderness trails and a missing kid who was found two days later alive and healthy, having wandered off into the woods. But no murders or mentions of violence from Denver to Mount Massive. After that he started looking through the archived footage he had left from when he killed Eddie or at least he thought he had, scrutinizing the video for every last detail to see if there was some way he could have survived. If there was anyway he could have survived.

 

He copied and cut a section of the footage to go over more closely, a freeze frame of the initial impalement point and compared it to the human anatomy charts he could find online. Going over several documents until he finally came to the conclusion that it was a purely miraculous incident. There was the possibility that in the position he was impaled at that the pipe had missed his most vital organs and his spine. With how his back was bent it could have dispersed his organs out more in his body in that split second, enough to avoid critical damage. Then add on top of that that many of the side effects for Murkoff’s subjects had increased strength, stamina and appeared to be much more resilient than the average human being, especially to injuries sustained. That maybe it wouldn’t be too far-fetched to say his body's ability to heal major injuries might have been improved as well. If he hadn’t been there and survived Mount Massive, he would have considered it to be completely ridiculous and improbable but after seeing many of the crazed subjects, it was certainly a more believable scenario.

 

On his way home from work, Waylon took that same route back if only to see if Eddie was still there. It took him a moment to find the male, having realized he had moved to just around the corner of a building, more out of sight and tucked away in the alley to block out the cooler breeze that worked it’s way between the massive buildings and narrow city streets. The street lamps cast a dimly lit orange glow in the failing evening light as he made the chillier trek home. Eddie had not only changed spots but was now curled up asleep on his side or at least Waylon assumed he was asleep. His back pressed against the cold brick exterior of an old closed hardware store. Unlike a few of the homeless folks he had spotted around the city, Eddie didn’t have a pile of old blankets or layers of clothing to cover himself with to ward off the colder nights or to protect him from the cruel bite of the early autumn wind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

For the next few days, Waylon would go the same route to work, watching Eddie and finding him looking more and more miserable than the day prior. Always sitting on the sidewalk, back against the rough brick exterior or curled up in the alley on the ground. A few times he had seen people drop pocket change at his feet in some pitiful attempt at self-justification but Eddie didn’t seem at all interested in it. It was as if he was just an empty shell of the man that he used to be. Those blue eyes gazing off into the distance, his features always downcast.

 

It was the end of the week and the fourth day since Eddie’s sudden appearance that Waylon took his laptop with him and choose a spot at a table near the large windows of the Starbucks and watched the once fearless man over the lid of his coffee cup. It was his first day off in a couple months and he had taken the entire weekend off. And he decided he’d spend it stalking the man who stalked him through hell. Honestly, he had more better things to do with his day but he couldn’t help the fact that Eddie was on his mind day and night and he was determined to find out why it was that he was here in Denver. Though he wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting the man to do all day long.

 

He had even set up the camera on his laptop to record him through the windows while he worked on some side projects. Keeping a small pop-up feed of Eddie on the corner of his screen. One of the waitresses kept a steady flow of coffee refills going and by evening, Waylon was out of things to do and completely bored. Having watched Eddie simply move from one patch of shade to another to avoid the scorching late summer sun. He pinched the bridge of his nose and rolled his eyes, silently cursing himself for his stupidity and deciding he had enough for one day. Both of the coffee and of staring at his screen. He shut everything off and packed up his laptop, deciding to walk a bit and stretch his legs. His bad leg was cramping up already from sitting for so long. He dug into his bag for a painkiller and took it down with the last swig of his cold coffee before leaving the shop.

 

He checked his watch and decided a walk around the block and then heading home should be good enough. He made his way towards one of the main restaurant streets and down past a cluster of sports bars and one biker bar then looped back around past a parkour course, one of many around the city before coming back up towards the way home. It was already getting dark and many of the streets were beginning to empty out. The dim lighting of the street lamps added to the eeriness of the coming night.

 

It was a little ways past the last parkour course that he realized he was being followed. A glance back behind himself showed two individuals with darker clothing and hoods shrouding their faces in the evening shadows, preventing Waylon from seeing who they were. He cursed underneath his breath and kept moving, following the route back up towards the coffee place but cutting it at a corner that merged into a narrow alley between buildings. His heart started beating much faster and a cold bead of sweat ran down his neck as he picked up the pace a bit more. Waylon knew with his limp he wouldn’t be able to outrun them so he hoped that he could possibly lose them instead. With a quick glance back over his shoulder, he spotted only one of them now, keeping a little ways back then they had been but before he could breath a sigh of relief the other lunged from around the next corner and slammed Waylon up against the wall.

 

The first one drew a knife and held it to the male’s throat. His eyes widened, fear striking through him and his heart hammered in his chest as the other grasped at his bag. Neither of them spoke and at this close of distance he could see there faces were covered in darkly colored bandannas leaving only their for Waylon to see. The one with the knife had a dark green while the one searching him had brown. “Please don’t kill me.” Waylon stammered out quickly as he raised his hands to show he was unarmed and unable to fight back. The green eyed male pressed the sharp edge of the blade into his neck in warning, narrowing his eyes as the other slipped the back off of Waylon’s shoulder and started patting him down for his phone and wallet. “Take anything you want! Just please...ah!” The blade slide across the side of his neck, drawing blood. It was a silent warning for him to shut up. Waylon fought the urge to grasp at the burning pain in his neck and he closed his eyes, silently praying for help.

 

He listened to the movements of the one before suddenly there was silence and he didn’t feel the cold metal of the blade. He dared to peek out with one eye in time to see a hulking form come barreling down the narrow pass and grab one of the assailants by their throat and slammed them down into the ground. The green eyed male with the knife was stunned as Eddie rose back up, the brown eyed assailant choked and gasped as all the air had been knocked out of him. “Leave him alone.” Eddie growled, the low timbre of that voice sent chills through his body but Waylon never thought he would ever be so happy as to see the blue eyed lunatic in his life. Though the green eyed man obviously didn’t grasp the fact he was up against a monster with a piddly little blade and lunged for Eddie.

 

Eddie’s body seemed to move on reflex as his arm shot out in defense. The other moved to slam a fist into the male’s stomach, forcing him to drop the blade as he grasped at his abdomen, a groan of pain leaking out from beneath the bandanna. Eddie approached the male in large slow strides and grabbed him up by the front of his hoodie, dragging him to his feet. The green eyed male was terrified of the disheveled groom, unable to defend himself. But before Eddie could deliver another blow with tightly curled fists, their came a flash of silver and a cry of pain from Eddie’s lips as it was plunged deeply into his back and then retracted only to be stuck again into his side, buried between the ribs on his side.

 

The assailant moved to pull the knife free to get in another blow but Eddie was too fast, throwing the green eyed male to the ground and rounding on the brown eyed attacker, His fist planted firmly into his face, sending him sprawling across the ground. Eddie Reached down and ripped the blade out of his side before delivering another blow to his ribs with his foot. Sending the man across the ground once more. As the green eyed male got back to his feet, he went for Eddie again but this time Waylon had gathered enough of his wits and jumped onto the man’s back, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him back and partially choke him. The man wheeled onto Waylon and pushed back, smashing him up against the wall of the alley. Waylon gave a strangled cry of pain and that was enough to distract Eddie long enough for the brown eyed male to get to his feet and scramble away.

 

As soon as his friend had fled, the other man did too. Darting off in another direction, letting Waylon drop to his knees beside his back and wallet. His phone was still in his pocket but when he drew it out to call for help, he found it broken from the scuffle. He cursed under his breath before looking up. Hearing the rustling of a form sliding down against the wall of the adjacent building only to find a blood soaked Eddie gripping at his knife wounds. He looked even more out of it then before. His blue eyes meeting Waylon’s as he murmured breathlessly. “Are you alright darling?” At first Waylon assumed Eddie knew who he was but the look in his eyes showed no recognition at all. Just the urgency to help a stranger in need. He wondered idly if that blind action was much the same as how he chose his _lovers_. He remembered at Mount Massive how many others he had done the same to. All those bodies and body parts littering the floor and the corpses hanging up in the rafters. It was an unbiased response and Waylon considered that maybe this was just the same.

 

“You should go, before they come back.” He warned, breaking through Waylon’s thoughts before giving a painful hiss as more blood poured from his injuries. Waylon could also see the smearing of blood from where Eddie’s back had touched the brickwork as well as the puddles left on the asphalt during the fight. And Waylon knew it was too much for him to leave Eddie like this. He may have survived a pipe impaling him but he might not be so lucky with where that blade struck.

 

He gathered his things and looked back down at Eddie as he stood up. He made to leave, maybe call the police from a pay phone or back at his apartment to get Eddie some help but with another look at the male, the way his head started to droop against his chest and his eyes kept fluttering shut, he cursed himself and his weak heart. Slinging his bag over his shoulders, he reached out for Eddie’s arm on the opposite side from his wounded ribs and pulled it around his shoulders. “Come on Eddie. You have to help me out here. I’m going to get you home, alright?” Waylon got merely a grunt in response before the male dragged himself up to his feet with Waylon’s assistance and made the long slow limp to Waylon’s apartment.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon faces the reality of his situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to discipline myself on only updating once a week. But i was just too excited to get this up since i've been sitting on it for a couple of days while i worked on chapter 3 and 4.

It was a long and pain in the ass haul to get Eddie to his apartment and luckily enough he didn't have to climb the three sets of stairs up to it. Taking the elevator, it was a quiet ride up, Waylon had checked on Eddie's status, feeling him slowing down and his breathing had gotten heavier and more labored. He burst through the front door after a silent fumble for his keys to get the door open. His hands shaking from the surge of adrenaline still rushing through his body but it was quickly dying out as Eddie stumbled over his own feet and sent the both of them sprawling across the wooden floors of his apartment. Waylon winced, his palms hitting first and sending pain shooting up his arm. A muffled groan rumbled out of Eddie's chest causing Waylon to look up to see the man was losing consciousness quickly.

 

He scrambled to his feet, dropping his bag on the ground as he rushed into the bathroom and the kitchen, grabbing the first aid kit, towels and a dish of hot water. Not exactly sure what he was intending to do, his thoughts and his heart were racing and his hands were shaking too much, causing him to drop the kit, spilling the contents onto the floor as the white case cracked on impact. He dropped to his knees and grabbed everything back up and crawled over to Eddie. "Hang in there. It's going to be alright. Just hold on." He said quickly as he grabbed the cloth shears and started cutting off the remnants of what used to be Eddie's clothes, leaving it in a heap of filthy rags.

 

Looking at the groom, he quickly realized the man was in far worse shape than he had originally thought. On top of the wounds he had just received, the male's body was malnourished and riddled in scars both old and new and among them was the scar from the pipe. It was right in the center of his chest just missing his lungs and diaphragm and just above his stomach.Waylon placed his fingers over the healing pink flesh, feeling the soft plateau of skin that was left by his actions. Another miserable groan left Eddie's chest, drawing Waylon from his thoughts to quickly address the bleeding wounds.

 

It took a lot of effort and towels to get the wounds cleaned and closed up with some basic stitching. Since Mount Massive, Waylon had taken a small bit of interest in learning a little more field first aid such as stitching and tending to wounds. He had hoped he'd never have to use it but at the moment he was grateful he had. An hour later and he had stabilized the man's wounds and Eddie had slipped into empty dreams. Waylon wiped his forehead with the back of shaky bloody hands and released a sigh of relief. He was terrified that the man just might die on his entryway floor.

 

That would have been a hard one to explain to the police but for now he was in the clear. He leaned back against the wall, wiping his hands off with some saline and a semi clean towel before relaxing back. His blue eyes wandered to the male's body, having never really seen Eddie up close like this...or well when he wasn't trying to strangle Waylon that is. He inspected the man's hands, noticing the gloves he normally wore were missing and his hands were battered and scarred from fighting. Some of the cuts on his knuckles had ripped back open during the alley fight and were already scabbing over again. His arms were covered in the white lines of past wounds as were his torso and back. Some looked to be from cuts or fights. His torso had already started to be marked in bruising both from the wounds and the fight and maybe even older fights.

 

Waylon's eyes saddened at the thought that Eddie had been fighting this whole time. Just to survive he had to fight tooth and nail to live. His mind wandered back to the day he first met Eddie. The desperation in his eyes as he banged on the glass. He knew that was his last chance and he gave his everything on the whim that somebody would do something. Would save him but Waylon's hands were tied. He closed his eyes and shook his head as flashes of the monitor crossed the forefront of his thoughts. Of Eddie hooked up to that machine with all of those tubes, choking them down and the look of pure agony on his face. _'I know you can stop this! You have to help me!'_ Those words have haunted Waylon ever since he heard them. He had spent several nights with them echoing in his mind and he wondered if he really could stop it. If he hadn't been a coward and actually tried, would it have changed anything? _Would it have saved Eddie from becoming what he was? What he is now?_

 

He opened his eyes and looked back over the groom. Watching the slow fall of his chest as it went deeper into his ribcage. The tightness of skin over muscle and bone. He touched one of Eddie's hands, feeling the cold chill that had set into the both of them during the incident as the autumn night grew even colder. His eyes had dark bags under them and he looked like he hadn't eaten a decent meal in months. He shuddered to think that maybe Eddie hadn't been eating or worse yet, the thought of him digging through the garbage of downtown for scraps left behind by restaurants in that section of town. He was right near the bars and shops after all.

 

He dragged himself up to his feet, reaching for his bag to retrieve another painkiller. In all the hustle and bustle, he had put enough stress on his bad leg to draw shocks of pain all up through it from his ankle to his hip. The main hot spot was along his knee though from trying to haul Eddie's weight on top of the already damaged muscles. What he did at Mount Massive had certainly left more than just physical marks on him. He went through several anonymous therapy groups though the events he witnessed he couldn't really talk about so he called them nightmares. Telling the people he had been the victim of a random act of violence instead.

 

He couldn't even tell Lisa half of it. Afraid of what she might say. Instead he kept the truth to himself and in an attempt to protect her and the boys, they filed for divorce and they were out of his life completely. He was miserable without his wife and sons but it was the only way to protect them after uploading all of that footage and evidence. There isn't a day that goes by that he doesn't think of his sons or of Lisa. But he can't risk the chance somebody might go after them so this option was for the best.

 

"I guess it's just you and me then." He sighed, speaking those words to Eddie despite knowing full well the man couldn't hear him. He swallowed down another pill and hoped it would kick in soon before turning his full attention back to Eddie. Reaching down for the arm he had taken before, he managed; with great effort and after several minutes; to maneuver the groom up partway into a standing position with most of his weight leaning on Waylon.

 

Waylon was surprised he was actually able to get one arm around his waist, noting that the loss of weight and size was rather considerable. He was both thankful and saddened by it as he dragged Eddie from the entryway into the open dining/kitchen and living room and down another hallway that led to the bedrooms. The apartment had two bedrooms but Waylon had turned one into his work space and the other had an actual king sized bed in it. He deposited the man into the bed, not really caring much for blood stains on the sheets at the moment and lifted Eddie's legs up onto the mattress before pulling a blanket over his body, trying to keep him warm while he recovers.

 

Waylon spent the rest of the time cleaning up the mess in the entryway and scrubbing all the blood off the floor. He had put most of the things away and tossed the towels in the wash and his bag on his work desk before crashing down in the desk chair near the bed. It didn't take much longer before the painkillers and his own exhaustion set in and swept him away into less the peaceful dreams.

 

_............................................................................................._

 

_Waylon's eyes were wide with fear as he stared at the panel screens that covered the wall. A myriad of images unfolded before him as the eerie whirring of the Morphogenic Engine blared in his ears. The sound was near deafening as the images were burned into his vision. He tried to blink, to turn his head and look away but he couldn't move an inch. His hands flexed, gripping the arms of the chair tightly until his knuckles went white and the bones in his hands felt impacted and stiff. He cried out in agony as the slow burn built within his head, the feeling of pressure growing until his skull felt like it was going to crack open then suddenly everything fell away to black._

 

_The heavy taste of copper coated his tastebuds and the restrictive feeling melted away. It was replaced by the sudden sensation of being lost. He blinked furiously at his surroundings but there was only darkness. The stench of decay and rot burned his nostril, the wretched smell of urine and feces lingered among it. His hands reached out to feel his surroundings but as he stepped forward he stumbled and tripped over something metal. There was a loud clatter and his palms hit the ground and slipped on something hot and wet. The thick pool washed over his hands and became heavy._

 

_A light suddenly flickered above him. A lone lamp hanging from a broken cord above, the light bulb buzzed, giving the only sound in the room besides his ragged fearful breathing. Every breath got harder to take and he struggled in the humid air. The smells were suffocating and his stomach clenched tightly. Coiling and twisting as his eyes lowered to look at his hands._

 

_A terrified scream erupted from his chest as entrails and blood covered the concrete floor. There was no sign of the floor through the mount of bodies and organs. He gagged as the noxious smell cramped into his throat and the sudden ill feeling washed over him. He scrambled back away but bumped into something else. Hanging down from above. He dared to raise his eyes to meet a pair of wide wispy orbs staring back at him in horror._

 

_The death mask shared the same expression as his own as the corpse remained frozen in it's last painful moments. The body was strung up upside down and mutilated. The cause of death was obvious by the massive vertical cuts along the body, haphazardly stitched back shut with organs and decaying fluids leaking out between the seams. The bloated body parts oozed out, adding to the cesspool below._

 

_It took everything he had not to be sick. His face crinkled up into a disgusted grimace as he gasped, holding his breath while he worked his way through the slippery terrain. Watching every step he took, trying to avoid large limbs or deep piles, picking his way through the dimly lit room towards the only door. He felt beads of sweat slip down the back of his neck. His pace was further hindered by the hanging corpses, much like the first; mutilated and faces frozen, twisted in their agonizing fearful last expression before death pulled them into an eternal embrace._

 

_He was mere steps away from the door when one of the corpses dropped down, the rusted iron chain had sprung loose from the rafters, causing Waylon to stumble back. His footing landing on top of a severed arm that forced him to fall backwards into the slurry of excrement and innards. The sickening soup sloshed up around his form and he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut and forcing himself to imagine it as mud. The force caused the fluids to splash his face and body, soaking into his clothing and leaving a greasy residue wherever it touched. He felt the warmth of the entrails as it slid over his skin._

 

_But then, there was something more. The creeping heat gripped his body, a tight hold over his limbs and he realized all too late that the feeling was hands clutching at him. Nails digging into his flesh, clawing at his form. He screamed and writhed in the mass, staring up at the flickering dying light as he struggled to get free. But every attempt only sank him deeper into the pile of human matter and the grip on him only got tighter and stronger as it pulled him in deeper and deeper. Like quicksand threatening to drown him. Dragging him into the darkness._

 

 

_................................................................................................._

 

 

Waylon was abruptly dragged out of his nightmare by Eddie gripping his wrist weakly, shaking it to wake him up. A look of concern knitted his brows together as he watched the fear that wound Waylon's face up slowly settle to confusion. As his memories of the night before started to catch up to Waylon, ushering away the remnants of the nightmare, he was able to remember what had happened. He gave a weary sigh and shifted so he was leaning forward in his chair with his elbows supporting him, running one hand over his face. Eddie's own hand had retracted to lie back on the bed, though his eyes didn't leave Waylon's form and neither did the worried expression. "I'm fine Eddie. Don't worry." He spoke, running his fingers through his disheveled hair, further messing up the short locks.

 

"How....how do you...know my name?" Eddie seemed worn out even still and speaking was an obvious struggle as he sucked in deep breathes between small clusters of words and breathed the last one out like a great exhale. A slight wince would show up on his features but it was a fleeting expression that Waylon just barely caught in the corner of his eye. It must have been painful for the groom to speak as well.

 

Waylon cleared his throat as he thought over how to answer this question but he figured it wouldn't hurt to be vague this once. When he regained his memories, or more like _if_ he did, he would address the little white lie later. "I met you once. It was a long time ago." _More like a little over a year ago._ He corrected in his head. But so much had happened in that year that those events at Mount Massive sometimes felt like so long ago and some days it felt like it was a nightmare or a shadow clinging to his form and never giving him peace.

 

He shook the thoughts away before fixing his gaze back on Eddie and giving him a soft smile. Hoping to help ease the man's pains. "Would you like something to eat? Or maybe a painkiller? Anything at all?" He offered if only to prevent any more prying questions. He knew Eddie had a right to know but those were answers Waylon wasn't willing to divulge to the man. He was better off never remembering what had happened.

 

Eddie's eyes narrowed momentarily and for a moment Waylon thought that maybe Eddie knew he was lying or keeping things from him but then his expression relaxed and he gave a tired sigh. "Food sounds good..."

 

Waylon held back his own relieved sigh and nodded. "Sure thing. You stay here and take it easy. I'll be right back." It didn't take long for Waylon to whip up an easy meal of scrambled eggs, toast and precooked bacon slices. He had peeled an orange as well and brought in a glass of apple juice for Eddie and coffee for himself, not really sure what the man should or shouldn't have or what he might like so he had enough for him to try a little bit of everything. With a tray of food in hand, he headed over to the bedside table where he deposited his drink and plate then set the tray up on it's standing legs to place over Eddie's lap. After of course helping the male up into a more seated position with a few pillows tucked around him to help support his body so the weight wasn't pressing too much on his wounds.

 

Eddie's eyes lit up with a sudden joy at the sight of the hot fresh food and Waylon was reminded of the underweight and starved appearance the man had and how pitiful he appeared compared to the man Waylon remembered. Despite his obvious elation, Eddie ate the food slowly and Waylon could hear the audible growling of the man's stomach in the quiet of the room. Yet another thing he had taken for granted in his life. Seeing the once powerful and fearsome murderer reduced to this was jarring. He ate quietly, thinking to himself, feeling the beginning waves of shame lapping at his conscience but he pushed them off.

 

After breakfast, Waylon had given Eddie one of his pain pills to help with the soreness of his wounds and helped him to the bathroom to finished cleaning up the rest of his body. He left the man in the tub to tend to himself, not at all eager to get into his business and Eddie reassured him he could handle it himself. Which Waylon was relieved since the last time he had seen the mad man, he had stripped Waylon of his clothing and was feeling him up while trying to cut him down the middle with a table saw. He was not in the mood for a role reversal and politely waited just outside the door, sitting on the hallway floor.

 

After several minutes of quiet splashing as Eddie cleaned himself with what Waylon presumed was a washcloth. A very faint humming could be heard. At first Waylon thought nothing of it and dismissed it as maybe something Eddie had made up or heard blaring from a car radio out on the streets of Denver. But after a couple minutes the tune became more recognizable and familiar, though this version was missing the lyrics which were usually bellowed out by the male's deep jovial voice. Waylon still recognized it as the old classic song _'I want a girl.'_

 

When Eddie had called for his name, which Waylon had to reintroduce himself to the man, or well, it was their first official and proper introduction; Waylon had gotten up and entered the bathroom. Eddie had already drained the tub of it's contents and had the towel Waylon had sat out draped over his lap. He waited for Waylon to come over and help him get up out of the tub, his face was flushed in his own embarrassment which was a new look Waylon never thought he'd see on the lunatic's face. It was almost endearing when put alongside with the vulnerable helpless nature of the situation. Still, he turned his head away to respect Eddie's privacy and took the offered arm while Eddie gripped the hand in the tub to lift himself up to his feet, then quickly used his hands to tie the towel around his waist while Waylon kept a hand on his chest.

 

Once Eddie was out of the tub and wrapped up in towels to stay warm and dry, he helped him over to sit on the toilet lid while he pulled the medical kit back out and redressed his wounds. He was in the middle of dabbing the injuries dry when he decided to speak up. "Hey Eddie, what was that song you were humming a little bit ago?"

 

Eddie winced as the gauze patch dabbed at the tender flesh, he gritted his teeth and hissed. Waylon murmured a soft apology and grimaced sympathetically before taking out a tube of antiseptic to place on the wounds. "I'm not really sure darling." He grunted as the cold antiseptic touched his skin and shivered. It didn't take a genius for Waylon to know he wasn't very good at this nursemaid stuff but Eddie beared through it like a trooper so Waylon had to give him that. "It just keeps popping up in my head." He explained which Waylon understood that well. But he wondered what it was like to not know anything about himself but to have an old song like that stuff on replay in your mind. But, it didn't seem to bother Eddie any so it must not be too bad.

 

"And the usage of _'darling'_? Does that just slip out too?" He asked, not in a scrutinizing way. He was just curious. Wanting to know more about what Eddie may or may not remember so far. Eddie simply nodded. Waylon fell silent and continued to bandage Eddie up. He chewed thoughtfully on his bottom lip as another question danced across his mind. Once he was done, he helped Eddie to his feet and guided him back to the bedroom where he helped him to sit down onto the edge of the bed so he could try to dig out clothes that might fit him. He had found a pair of dark blue boxers that just barely fit Eddie.

 

While he put those on he found some black jogging sweats with white pinstripes down the sides of the pant legs and a stretchy waistband the he dug out a dark blue zip up hoodie. He could zip it up if he wanted or leave it open but none of Waylon's shirts were big enough to fit across the groom's wide shoulders. While Eddie put those on, Waylon went into the bathroom to retrieve a comb, finding the messy disheveled crop of black hair didn't suit the gentlemanly groom, even in such casual attire. Eddie stared at him confused as he combed the man's hair back and gave a brief smile.

 

"There. Does that feel better?" He asked, stepping back to see the man in full dress. When looking at him from the unscarred side of his face, Waylon would admit, the man was handsome and probably could have wooed any woman he wanted had he had a normal life. But Mount Massive destroyed that possibility like it did for everyone else that came in contact with that infernal place.

 

Eddie reached a hand up to touch the easy slick back of his hair and smiled at the silky smooth feeling beneath calloused fingers. It felt good to be cleaned up after so long of living in filth and squalor. It was like a breath of fresh air after being underground for so long. Even his body felt better, more energized. He ran his fingers over his arms, feeling the softness of his skin. A sensation he hadn't felt due to the layers of grime and dirt that had clung to his body. Even the rain storms couldn't cleanse him of the rot or stench. But now he was as fresh and new as a spring daisy. His admiration of his cleansed form was broken by Waylon's soft and careful voice. "Eddie, what's the first thing you remember?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. Let me know what you think. What could be changed, what i'm doing wrong or right or if you have any questions. I enjoy seeing all of your comments. ^.^
> 
> Thank you for reading! Come back soon for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon spends some quality time with Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This I wrote all in one night and i kind of imagined Eddie being in this little shell of low self-esteem because of his scars and with the fact that not even a week prior he was living on the streets.

 

 _“Eddie, what’s the first thing you remember?”_ Those words sent ripples through Eddie’s being. It had been a memory he had been trying to bury for some time now. To be honest he didn’t remember very far back. Even now, days blended together and made little sense to him. He would black out into endless monotony while the rest of him ran on autopilot, simply existing. Not surviving but existing. His thoughts searching for something, anything he could remember other than those dreaded first glimpses of his life. Or well his life now.

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

_He was running through the woods and there was something chasing him. Something human, or at least that’s what he thought they were. Gnarled skeletons in rags. Beastial grunts and growls echoing in the darkness. Every part of his body felt on fire as he ran and breathing was so hard. Warmth leaked down his chest and arms and in the broken rays of moonlight sneaking through the thicker cloud coverage in the sky showed it was blood. The coppery taste of it had moved into his mouth as he struggled for breath. The cold chill of night air settled on his skin and he could feel the warmth creeping from his nose as well. Wiping at his face, he looked down at the droplets of blood that fell from his nostrils._

 

_He paused to look around at the clearing around him but before he could decide where to go, two variants bull rushed him and slammed into him from behind. One grappled around his shoulders while another took a strong grab for his waist. Eddie grunted and cried out in alarm as he stumbled forward but their skinny frail frames were still little match for his hulking form. But just barely. He raised an arm and twisted in their grasp, slamming his open palm into the side of one’s head, forcing it back in an awkward and painful angle. The variant snapped its jaws at him and hissed in pain causing Eddie to cringe and push harder and more frantically. The one hanging from his shoulders started jabbing at the crook of his neck and shoulder joint with a sharp stick he had previously been trying to stab Eddie with in prior close calls._

 

_Eddie groaned and twisted in their holds further, enough to grab the variant on his waist and completely cranked his head at an inhuman angle with both of his hands, delivering a snap. The variant went limp and fell at his feet. A cold burn ran along his spine and spread through his chest at the sight of the dead body but his hollow thoughts were swept away by another painful jab into his back. He felt heat creeping down, wet and slow across his skin as the stick broke flesh. He bent forward and reached back over his shoulders to grasp the variant by the rags he wore and threw him down to the ground._

 

_The creature no sooner hit the ground, sprawled out before bouncing back in a low feral crouch. Wild eyes and scraggly long strands of hair was plastered over tight pale flesh. The gaunt form rose back up with the stick poised for attack but Eddie was ready. Slamming another fist into it’s stomach then following it up with another hit sending the creature to the ground. Before he could even think, he sent two more hard blows into it’s side. The crack of ribs was accented by the now protruding pale bloody bone through flesh. The blood pooled over the soft moss bed that covered the earth. A hiss of air and a gurgling bubbling sound mixed together. The variant’s eyes slipped shut soon after and all fell into an eerie silence, leaving him even more alone than before though he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not._

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

“Eddie?” Waylon’s voice broke through his thoughts as his eyes fixed distantly just past the male. He realized Waylon was watching him with concern. His blue eyes fixed intensely on him.

 

He shook his head at first and cleared his throat before releasing a deep sigh. “I don’t really remember much at first darling. Just walking through the woods until I found a road and from there on, one day after another is just a blur.” He looked up at Waylon to give him a weak smile of reassurance. “But when I heard the scuffle in the alley, something in me came to life and...I just reacted.” He explained. He had been listening to people for days. Sitting on the street corners and sidewalks. People on radios, on their cell phones, people yelling out of their cars and chit chatting on the streets as they pass by. But for some reason when he heard Waylon’s voice, something stirred inside him and he couldn’t think. No, he didn’t need to think cause deep down he knew something was wrong. Maybe it was because he and the smaller male had met before and it was part of him recognizing it or maybe it was because Waylon was in trouble and he felt the sudden need to help. Eddie didn’t quite know and he wasn’t sure he was ready to ask about it until he had more information or at least knew a little more about the man that had saved his life in return.

 

Waylon seemed to accept this but with a grain of salt as it seemed Eddie had remembered something much different than what his words told by the distant look in his eyes and the grimace that had momentarily twisted his features but he didn’t pry. If the man wasn’t ready then he would wait until he was, not wanting to push him and end up having the old homicidal Eddie back. Which was something he hadn’t really thought about. If and when Eddie does remember who he is or who he was, would he be like the old Eddie he remembered back at Mount Massive or will this Eddie be new and different or from a time before Mount Massive. Waylon entertained the thought that maybe if he took this opportunity as a way to _‘raise’_ Eddie to be someone different. Maybe a more functioning and sane member of society. But then again that was just a thought and right now he had to focus on just getting by, day by day.

  


As the days passed by, Waylon respected Eddie’s privacy and let him speak out on his own when bringing up the topic of his memories. Or lack thereof. A couple days had passed and he had been working diligently in the room across from Eddie on his laptop. Trying to get enough of a jumpstart on his work before requesting to extend his vacation a few more days. Just until Eddie was able to move about on his own. Which his wounds were healing up nicely, faster than the average human’s but not by too much. Once again, Waylon deduced this to be part of what Murkoff had done to him. He had leaned back into his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose and release a weary sigh. Rubbing at his eyes after staring down his computer screen for three hours straight. He had left Eddie in bed some time ago after changing his bandages once more. Last he saw of the groom, he was sleeping with the t.v on and the volume low. But now, he could have sworn he heard soft humming coming from across the hall. Then words that sent chills down his spine.

 

 _“When I was a boy my mother often said to me, get married boy and see, how happy you will be... “_ A string of more humming filled in the space and gaps of the tune then came. _“I will have to look around….until the right one I have found…”_ It was obvious to Waylon that Eddie didn’t remember all of the lyrics. Just bits and pieces but the tune was all there. Where as before it was just short repeated snippets of the same few notes. But now Eddie had the whole thing playing in his head, with the exception of more than a few words missing.

 

He rubbed the back of his neck and rolled his shoulders, feeling the tension in the muscles across his back and groaned softly. He heard the humming slowly fade out and then the soft sound of the mattress creaking under the weight of the man. He was startled by the sudden creaking sound of the floorboards beneath Eddie’s feet as he shuffled out of the room and crossed the hallway to lean against the doorframe. He gave a soft huff of breath showing it was still tiring to move about so much but when Waylon tilted his head back to look up at him upside down, he could tell by the fidgety way he was standing,that he was getting cabin fever. Waylon could sympathize with that feeling from when he was stuck on a month of bed rest after Mount Massive. “You alright?” He asked curiously and Eddie gave a soft smile and a curt nod.

 

“I’m not really suited for being a bed slug darling. I hope you don’t mind.” Eddie said politely, rubbing at the back of his neck.

 

Waylon gave a grunt of response and sat upright more. He hummed thoughtfully, glancing at his computer screen. If he had to read another email he was going to lose his mind as well. He looked over at the corner of his desk where his keys and wallet rested in a small clay bowl. “You up for a bit of shopping?” He asked without glancing back at Eddie. But he knew the man was when he heard the shifting creak of the boards as the hulking male stood more upright.

 

“Certainly Darling.” He piped up in excitement as he watched Waylon gather his things and shut down his computer. Eddie didn’t have anything to really do in terms of getting ready. He was once again wearing the dark blue zip up hoodie and the pair of sweatpants. Waylon was able to find a pair of sneakers that would fit Eddie from a cheap store down the street. He had taken the size from the worn out pair Eddie had showed up in, already expecting to have to go out on a trip with him in the near future. Eddie’s clothing was impossible to distinguish the size off of since most of it was ragtag pieces of material the groom had sewn together by his own hands so a lot of them were mix matched pieces of fabric from different outfits he had collected. So he would need Eddie to come with this time around to get clothing that would fit him properly and match more of his style. Cause Waylon had a feeling old hoodies weren’t his thing but Waylon was too uncomfortable with the idea of letting him skulk around the house shirtless. Especially with the fact the neighbors could see in at times.

 

Waylon was ready to go in a matter of minutes but he was snagged by the fact he needed to help Eddie put on and tie his shoes. Due to the injury to his ribs, it made bending over too painful for the male to do on his own. He had Eddie sit down in a chair while he crouched down to tie up his laces. The sight reminded him of when he would do it for his boys each time they would prepare to leave the house. He smiled warmly as the funny little kid reminder of a bunny going into it’s hole played in his head each time he made the bow. He hadn’t realized the smile had spread across his face when he rose up to his feet. Eddie’s eyes had fixed on Waylon with a sudden curiosity that sent a blush racing across Waylon’s features. He cleared his throat and held out his hand to help the groom back onto his feet and in no time they were out the door and on their way to the shopping plaza just a few blocks over. There was a handful of restaurants, a Dick’s sporting goods and a Target in that area. Along with a few smaller stores and a JC Penny.

 

At first Eddie seemed a little hesitant and self-conscious as they got closer to the plaza, even going so far as to draw the hood up to hide most of his facial scars. Luckily enough since it was a weekday there was hardly anyone around. Everyone was either in school or at work and they had come early enough to still hit up the slow hours. The majority of the people were either elderly folks or young mothers with their babies in strollers. Eddie’s eyes watched the people as they passed by them heading into the building through the sliding glass doors.

 

They were greeted by the mechanical ring of a bell and the smile of a young brunette working the front counter checking an elderly woman’s bags for her. Waylon returned the warm smile but Eddie seemed hesitant to draw any attention, even the positive kind to himself. Waylon moved a little quicker in pace, his limp becoming more apparent as they made their way through the first retail store which seemed a lot like a knock off attempt at a Kohl's and headed for a lesser known store with cheaper prices and decent clothing. They didn’t need the fanciest or most stylish type. It wasn’t long until Waylon had found a small little store tucked between two larger ones within the massive shopping center. It was a place that Waylon knew specialized in odd sizes rather it was the extra extra small adult or the big and tall variety.

 

A middle aged woman with long blond hair tied back in a neat bun greeted them as they entered. The shop was completely void of any other people which helped Eddie visibly relax as she showed them to a section that had clothes for taller men. There were a few different types that would fit Eddie’s broad shoulders. As Waylon leafed through the racks, Eddie had been walking through the last two rows of racks, scanning over them until he came to the edge of the men’s wear section and stared at the women’s clothes that started the next area. There were autumn jackets and half priced gowns and skirts. Some of which Eddie had stopped to admire the delicate fabric and impressive stitching on a mannequin. He ran his fingers over a section of the cloth, feeling the perfect lines of thread through the seam.

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

_A sudden image flashed across his vision of a young woman with her long black hair braided down her back as she’s hunched over a table with pins and needles held between her lips and a delicate white fabric between her fingers. She smoothed out the fabric before laying the two pieces over each other and pinning it with one of the needles. A soft tune was hummed into the air as little 6 year old Eddie sat at her feet on the floor, a handmade stuffed animal sat in his lap as he moved the worn fabric limbs around to make the teddy bear walk around on it’s ragdoll legs. “What do you think darling?” A sweet voice spoke, drawing Eddie’s attention up to see his mother draw the pinned fabric away from the table to show off the beautiful gown she had been making for a bride to be. His eyes widened in awe at the pristine white of the cloth. The delicate flow of the material as it swayed and moved. He could almost imagine the gown dancing on it’s own to elegant music._

 

_“It’s lovely mama.” The little voice piped up. His mother smiled widely, proud of her work as she laid the gown back on the table before opening her arms to her son. Eddie eagerly leapt to his feet with teddy in hand as he climbed up into her lap. Sitting there and looking over the work space. Pins and needles, thimbles and spools of thread scattered about. Bits and pieces of fabric and rhinestones lie just out of reach. His mother’s hands wrapped around Eddie’s waist as she held him close, her soft blue eyes admiring her work as calloused fingers ran over his shoulders in loving gestures._

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

Waylon watched as Eddie seemed to freeze before the mannequin. The piece he had been looking at so seriously between his fingers slowly slipped from his fingers but his blue hues remained distant. Staring down into nothing. Waylon shifted a few hangers on the metal racks, hoping the sound would jostle him out of whatever was happening but there was no reaction. He watched Eddie’s shoulders sink and his head bow slightly. So he grabbed a couple button ups he was looking at and walked over to the groom. “Eddie, what do you think about these?” He asked, reaching to gently touch his arm.

 

At first nothing happened, Waylon craned his neck to peer up into the hood then he saw him slowly blink a couple times. He looked dazed at first but then he snapped back back to reality and cleared his throat. Turning to look at Waylon, giving him a sheepish smile of reassurance, a soft blush crossing his face when he realized Waylon had noticed but he didn’t say anything. Instead he handed the clothes over to Eddie. “Here, go try these on and let me know. I’ll keep looking.” Eddie nodded and made his way towards a changing room to try the clothes on.

 

Throughout the afternoon, Waylon had Eddie trying on all sorts of clothes of different styles and types. Some for casual wear, some more proper and more of Eddie’s style and some were for the coming colder weather. Mostly thicker long sleeves shirts and sweaters. Button up dressier shirts and t-shirts. A majority of which consisted of black, white or heather grey. None of which had any art on the front or back. He had tried on a few with striped patterns but turned them down. But had accepted a couple pieces. One was a red flannel long sleeve button up and another came in a shade of blue.

 

He had both blue jeans and black ones and black dress pants and of course a couple belts more his size. They found him a black collared jacket he could wear in winter and a dark trench coat for the rainier days. The more shopping they did, the more Eddie seemed to relax and enjoy it. At one point Waylon found a fedora on one of the mannequin in a different store and put it on Eddie’s head while he was trying out an outfit of black slacks, a white dress shirt and black suspenders. They laughed and joked and acted silly. Eddie even talked Waylon into trying on a few things and they fooled around acting out as if it was some sort of fashion montage seen in chick flicks.

 

Waylon realized this was the first time he had ever seen Eddie ever laugh and truly smile. It was a huge contrast to the old Eddie he knew. One he never thought could ever smile or laugh. And Eddie had quite the laugh. It bellowed out in great howls and only made Waylon laugh harder. Bringing the both of them to tears. He even brought out his phone, taking snapshots of the groom, pretending to be a fancy fashion blogger. Using his spare phone he often kept at home incase he loses or breaks his.

 

Before they knew it, four hours had passed and it was almost three in the evening. They had armloads of bags they had collected from their shopping spree and slowly made their way home where Eddie changed into some of his new clothes. When he emerged from the bathroom, he had a new energy about him and he couldn’t stop grinning as he glanced back at himself in the mirror. He strutted into the living room where Waylon had collapsed onto the couch with a huff, looking through places on his phone to go out to eat. Finding he was more than tired of cooking at home and from Eddie’s delight at the new clothes, he was certain the man would be excited to have somewhere he could show it off at.

 

“What do you think darling?” Eddie sported a pair of faded blue jeans that hugged his hips and rear perfectly with one of the black belts they had picked up cinched around the waist, though Waylon could see it wasn’t at all necessary with how well the jeans fit but it added a certain something to the look as well. He had a white v neck long sleeve shirt on given the cooler weather out and the fact night was growing steadily closer. His black jacket accented his broad shoulders and slimmer waistline. And he had on a pair of black work boots instead, still shiny and new. Eddie had prefered them for their comfort, durability and the fact it was one of the few shoes in the shoe store that came in his size.

 

“Wow, that looks really good on you.” Waylon gaped. The more casual clothing added a down home sort of charm to Eddie that Waylon hadn’t anticipated. Eddie’s smile split his face in joy at Waylon’s compliment, drawing a blush across Waylon’s face. He found it hard to draw his eyes away as he toyed with his phone between his fingers. Waylon had to admit, Eddie really did look handsome but he attempted to shake those thoughts away. He wasn’t falling for the lunatic that tried to gut him and hang him. He had to remind himself who Eddie really was. He sighed as his thoughts lingered on that statement. _That’s just it. That’s who he was. Not who he is now._ Waylon cleared his thought and realized he was still staring at the groom. “So, um. I was thinking, we could go out for uh, dinner.” A darker blush crossed his features as he realized how that sounded once spoken aloud. A different kind of smile curled Eddie’s lips at those words. A satisfied smirk that brought about an almost smolder to those bloodshot blue eyes.

 

“Yes darling?” His voice danced in the air between them. Expectant almost. For a split second Waylon almost thought the old Eddie was standing in his living room. A chill ran down his spine, sending goose flesh across his body and kick starting his heart into a sudden frenzy. But at the same time it wasn’t in a bad way. Both terrifying and somewhat thrilling.

 

Another clearing of his throat and this time Waylon stood up on his feet. Moving about the living room in slow paces as he looked at the restaurant options on his phone. All within walking distance. “Well, we could go to a steakhouse, a pizzeria or there’s a sports bar with really great burgers just up the road.” Waylon offered.

 

Eddie seemed to contemplate this seriously for a moment, Folding his arms in front of him and tapping his chin with his index finger. He hummed softly in thought before speaking. “I think a steakhouse sounds good darling. What do you think?”

 

Waylon tucked his phone into his pocket as he nodded. “Steakhouse it is then.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment at the end to tell me how i did, what i did wrong, what i did right, what you liked and if you have any questions I might be able to clear up for you. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next couple days, Waylon made it a habit to take Eddie out more and they spent more time away from Waylon’s small and cramped apartment then they had being there. And the more time they spent out and about walking around town and going to different restaurants and popular places in Denver like Sakura Square and Coors field, the old train station and several other places. Eddie’s confidence in going out in public steadily increased and he seemed to have more energy. It got to the point that Waylon rarely saw him without a grin plastered across his face or from hearing a laugh fall from his lips. It was a sound akin to music to Waylon’s ears. Far more suitable a sound to come from him then that infernal song.

 

Waylon was so caught up in watching Eddie as they walked the narrow sidewalks, that he didn’t realize the curb curved and his foot slipped off the edge. Causing him to fall sideways. “Darling!” Eddie’s eyes widened suddenly and his hand shot out to wrap around his wrist and the other around Waylon’s waist. Pulling the smaller male back up and firmly against his chest, narrowly avoiding being run over by a bus. Waylon’s body tensed up in fear when he heard the blaring horn from the driver and felt the gust of wind stirred up by the massive vehicle. He relaxed against Eddie’s chest, catching his breath after the close call. Too shaken up to notice Eddie’s hand rubbing slow comforting circles over his back and shoulders. “Are you alright darling?” His voice was dripping with concern and the arm around his waist tightened momentarily before relaxing.

 

A dark blush seeped into his features as his racing heart settled but his thoughts shot through his mind on rapid fire. He shivered as another gust of autumn wind kicked up, drawn through the passes between the buildings and whipping around them. “I’m alright Eddie. Thank you.” He drew away and Eddie reluctantly relinquished his hold of the smaller male. He seemed a little disappointed as he watched the distance grow between them but he hid it behind a soft smile.

 

“That was too close darling.” Eddie murmured between them.

 

Waylon glanced around at the passing strangers who had taken a sudden interest in the two men. His blushed went deeper, to the point he could no longer blame it on the chill in the air. “I think that’s enough exploring for today, don’t you?” He offered and Eddie gave a nod of understanding, placing a hand on Waylon’s shoulder to start steering them back towards home. A light fluttering sensation filled his stomach at Eddie’s touch. Even though his arms are no longer wrapped around his body, he could still feel his presence. The heat that seeped into his clothed from his touch had met his skin and left a pleasant impression. One that left Waylon second guessing just how much he thought he disliked the lunatic. But now Eddie didn’t seem so crazy. He could actually see him being the fatherly type he had craved to be so long ago and Waylon hoped that whatever had scrambled his mind will stay gone this time around and let the man be normal and live a normal life.

 

It wasn’t long before Waylon _had_ to go back to work. He had restocked the kitchen with groceries and Eddie was able to move about the house freely on his own now. That didn’t stop him from worrying and leaving an emergency contact number for him and his work on the fridge and double checking everything in the house. It reminded him of when his son’s were with their first babysitter. Lisa had requested it to give them a nice break for once and he couldn’t stop second guessing everything. He even went so far as to leave precooked meals and instructions on everything in the fridge of how long to cook it and what to cook it in. It gained an amused laugh from Eddie before he ushered Waylon out the door so he wasn’t late for work. Leaving Eddie to spend the day stretched out on the couch, watching weekday t.v and game shows.

  


…………...…………………………………

  


_Eddie awoke to the heavy footfalls of boots moving through the house. The chill of the night air slipping through his window, having left it open just a crack to relish the cool air after the long scorching summer days. In the distance the call of an owl could be heard as he focused on the echoing steps on wood floors. Praying to god that it was simply his imagination or that those steps will go right on by his room. That just this once they would go past. Fearful blue eyes fixed on the door, watching the dimly lit hallway light illuminate the crack beneath. Soon the steps were right on top of it and Eddie watched the shadow fall over the crack. His heart sank and he cowered beneath the blankets as the doorknob twisted open. The slow crank of the metal gears sending a surge of fear through his body and a whimper from his lips as he dreaded the tall figure that stepped through the threshold._

 

_The shadow cast over his bed from the hallway light. The looming form gave a toothy sneer and reached it’s massive hands down to grasp at the young man. The rough grasp wrapped around his wrist like a vice and easily dragged him out of his bed. Eddie’s eyes widened as he struggled to get away. That maybe this time he could break free and make for the window or bolt for the door. That maybe this time he wouldn’t have to face the horrors that awaited him._

 

_But just like all the other times, he was helpless to escape. The tugs and struggles earned him a hard smack across the face by the back of a meaty fist and there was no point in crying for help. Nobody would hear him or come to his rescue. It had never worked before and he knew it wouldn’t this time either. It would only lead to more pain._

 

_He whimpered as he was dragged down the hallway, stumbling to keep up only to be shoved down the stairs, nearly falling in the process. He managed to catch himself with the handrail and work his way down into the cold damp depths. The darkness was barely broken by a single light bulb and the concrete floor was cold enough to sting his bare feet. He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself before a strong hand gripped his shoulder and spun him around._

 

_Eddie stumbled over his own feet and was further pushed back by a large meaty hand that knocked him over onto an old stained and torn mattress. The rusted bed springs within creaking and jabbing up through the material into his back. Before he could react, the looming figure was leaning over him, pulling his sweatpants off of his hips and snatching at the waistband of his boxers. “No! Father! Please stop...pleas-” Another hard smack across the face sent bright pops of pain exploding behind his eyelids._

 

_Then another hand wrapped around his throat, pinning him down against the bed. Each time he struggled and grabbed at the hand around his throat, it squeezed tighter until Eddie fell back into submission. The tight choking grasp loosened enough to grace him with air. His lips gasped it in big lungfuls, fearing the hand may tighten back up again. It has done so in the past just for his father’s own amusement. To see those blue orbs go bug eyed and his pale face turn red and watch the fear fill those pools as the threat of suffocation neared a reality._

 

_His chest rose and fell quickly as he squeezed his eyes shut. The telltale sound of a zipper lowering made his blood run cold. Followed by the rustling of fabric and the slight clink of a belt buckle as it slipped loose. Then the cold hard leather wrapped around his wrists, pulled to the tightest notch in the belt and cutting into the circulation of his smaller wrists. Then he heard the disturbing rip of a wrapper and felt the movement of his father on the bed as he prepared himself. Eddie bit his lip, silent prayers spurred by fear and the anticipation of pain filled his mind. Soon it went blank as white hot pain sliced through his body and a scream erupted from his lips. His teeth bit his bottom lip so hard he could taste the blood on his tongue._

 

_Tears streamed from his eyes as his father’s weight rested on his body but he didn’t dare open his eyes. Each hard thrust inside of his smaller form sent more pain through him and he whimpered. The blood from his ripping flesh made each motion slick and his father sped up. One of his hands grabbed Eddie’s jaw tightly, pressing on the joints, making it feel like they were going to break beneath the pressure before the hand slipped away to cup the back of his head. It was terrifyingly gentle, making him open his eyes for but a moment before the hand wrapped itself back around his throat and squeezed tightly._

 

_This time he didn’t let go. Eddie fought the belt and his father’s weight on top of him but it was no use. He was completely pinned and his entire lower half was on fire from the pain. Feeling like he was being ripped in half. He choked and gasped but no air filled his lungs. He felt the dizziness start to overcome him as the room spun. The building pressure in his head felt like his skull was about to explode and his lungs were in agony, fighting for air that wouldn’t come. He heard the blood rushing in his ears and his heart hammering out of his chest. The darkness of the basement only grew heavier with each passing second as his vision was quickly swallowed up._

 

_…………………………………………………………_

 

Eddie woke abruptly with a sudden gasp for breath, his chest heaving in great huffs and droplets of sweat trickled down his neck. A cold sheen had gathered on his skin. He dragged himself up into a sitting position, his legs hanging off the side of the couch as he ran shaky hands through sweat damp disheveled black hair. The soft hum of the t.v continued to play in the otherwise silent apartment. His heart felt like he had just run a marathon and he was left in a daze of confusion, wrapped in a blanket of slowly fading fear. Trying to sort through what he had just witnessed. “It was just a dream.” He murmured to himself, closing his eyes as he focused on calming himself and his erratic breathing. “Dreams can’t hurt you.” His words were meant to reassure himself but these nightmares had become more and more common. So vivid and real, he couldn’t help but think they were true, once long ago. That they were distant memories. Ones he would be happier staying forgotten.

 

But since meeting Waylon these dreams; these memories had been steadily coming back faster and faster. Many of them were small things like the song, but the amount of vivid visions and nightmares was steadily increasing and he was afraid to find out what else lurked in the depths of his mind that he had forgotten. What other horrors lie about. He honestly didn’t want to know if they were anything like the ones he had just witnessed.

 

Speaking of, Eddie glanced up at the clock on the wall and noticed it was nearing evening. Waylon would be home soon from work. He rubbed at the back of his neck once more before pushing himself back up onto his feet to shuffle towards the bathroom. Making a small attempt to look more composed then the nightmare had left him. He took a shower to help calm his thoughts and warm up. By time he got out and got dressed in a pair of dark blue basketball shorts and a black tank top, the sound of Waylon’s keys in the lock could be heard. He pushed open the door with his hands full, carrying a box of pizza from the place just down the street from Waylon’s work. Eddie had just rounded the corner from the hallway and smiled. “Welcome home darling. How was work?”

 

Waylon placed the box on the table and sat his laptop case aside before shucking off his jacket. He returned the wide smile of greeting as he fell into his old habit. “Oh, you know. Same old same old work. Too much to do and so little time.” He chuckled softly to himself as Eddie made his way to the kitchen to gather the plates and Waylon got bottles of water from the fridge. Setting everything out, the dining room table reminded Waylon of family nights with Lisa and the boys. Pizza after work, a night of games then settling in with a nice long movie. It felt like home to him.

 

Despite his initial dislike of Eddie because of who he once was. Who he is now, makes Waylon’s little apartment feel like home. This is the happiest Waylon has felt since Mount Massive and it was nice to finally feel that way again. To be able to laugh and relax and have someone to come home to again. To sit around the dinner table sharing a pizza and hear the idle chatter fill the normally suffocating silence of his apartment.

 

After dinner they did end up settling down on the couch and turning on a movie from one of Waylon’s collection. Something with lots of action and superheroes. Him and Eddie stretched across the couch in opposing ends, their legs tangled together with a blanket draped over them and a bowl of popcorn nestled comfortably in the middle. Neither really spoke. Waylon was just enjoying the company of another human being. Eddie on the other hand was childlike as he watched the movie in starry eyed awe. Clinging to every word and sitting on the edge of his seat through every scene. It made Waylon wonder if Eddie was the type to go out and see a film every once in awhile. Maybe before Mount Massive. But then again there were a lot of things he wondered about if Eddie had experienced before in normal everyday life. Things Waylon thought were common experiences and realized just how much he took it all for granted.

  
  
  


These nights became a common occurrence for the next week or so. Some days Waylon would buy take-out and some days he would come home to find Eddie in the kitchen cooking up many delicacies with the cooking channel on much louder in the living room. It became so common that Waylon even invested in an apron. Finding he very much enjoyed the sight of the groom standing in his kitchen on a saturday morning with boxers and apron on and a skin tight white t-shirt molded to his torso. The black apron tied around his body as he slaved over a hot griddle making stacks of chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes. Waylon blushed at the sight at first, rubbing at his eyes to make sure it wasn’t a weird dream before continuing into the kitchen for a cup of coffee from the already brewing pot. Taking his first mug full of the bitter brew back to the kitchen table. Sitting down so he had full view of the odd male. “You’re getting good at this cooking thing.” Waylon complemented and it was met with a beaming smile from Eddie as he places a platter of both kinds of pancakes on the table. Then a plate before each of them before he got himself a mug of the brew for himself, pouring a considerable amount of sugar and milk into it first.

 

“I never knew cooking could be so much fun darling.” He grinned at the male as he watched Waylon take a couple chocolate chip pancakes and placed them on his plate. Eddie took one of each but before starting on his own meal, he took a long slow sip of his coffee. Watching Waylon over the rim curiously as he took his first bite of the sweet fluffy disc.

 

Waylon’s eyes widened in surprise and a hum of approval left his lips. “Did you put cinnamon sugar in the batter?” He asked between bites. Taking a sip of his own coffee, gauging the suddenly giddy childish smile that spread across Eddie’s lips.

 

“I may have.” He spoke coyly, barely able to contain his smile. “Do you like it?” Waylon nodded enthusiastically in returned as he took another big bite. Upon seeing Waylon’s approval, Eddie started on his own.

 

 

 

After breakfast, Waylon showed Eddie the place he worked and gave him a quick tour of it. Eddie was surprised at Waylon’s technical skills as he saw one program after another that occupied Waylon’s computer. Just a jumbling of letters, numbers and symbols. None of it made sense to Eddie at all but to Waylon, it was like a second language. He found comfort in those algorithms and codes. Seeing them line his screen was like losing himself into his own little world, separate from reality.

 

 

 

The more he thought about it, the more his smile grew, as did the light fluttering feeling within his chest. A warmth spreading throughout his body, one he hadn’t felt since he and lisa had begun dating so long ago. And for once he didn’t try to push it away or deny those feelings. They felt right.

 

 

After that they spent the day checking out more touristy hot spots. This time taking Waylon’s jeep and leaving Denver to go to other places outside of the city limits. He wasn’t sure if eddie had ever been to many other places but he enjoyed the thought of introducing him to these great wonders. They went to Red Rock’s amphitheatre and saw Buffalo Bill’s outpost. Hitting up as may as they could before the winter snows close up the mountain roads. On the way they stopped along the side of the road to watch the big horned sheep scale the rocky terrain just off the path and even stopped to let a family of elk pass. Waylon took many pictures of their adventures that day. 

 

 

One of Eddie scaling the many steps up Red Rock’s towards the museum and some of the wildlife. There was one of Eddie standing at the base of the massive red rust rocky outcroppings, making the large male look miniscule in comparison. The autumn sun was smiling down on them, warming them as Waylon made his way up the many steps after the energetic groom. His limp becoming more apparent as he trudged on. The growing pain in his leg was easily swallowed up by Eddie’s boundless excitement as they went inside the music hall at the tip top of the hundreds of stairs. Later they got a few tourists to take pictures of them at a small souvenir and fudge shop down the road from the amphitheatre. They had taken pictures of themselves in wild west get ups and cowboy hats. Adding to the quickly growing collage of their days together. Waylon no longer feeling any fear from Eddie’s presence. 

 

  
As they drove back towards Denver, it was getting later in the evening, the sun was close to setting and Eddie had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. His head resting in his palms, sleeping peacefully against the window with the slow rise and fall of his chest. He smiled fondly at the endearing sight. Never thinking he would ever see Eddie in such a vulnerable position. This led Waylon to think more about the friendship he had built with this man over the past few weeks. It had gotten to the point that Waylon couldn’t imagine a single day without Eddie being a part of his life. At least not in a way that wouldn’t sadden him. Somehow this man, who had stalked his nightmares for so long had become his most cherished friend. 

But he knew those feelings couldn’t last for long as his phone buzzed on the dashboard. The GPS app minimized on the screen to show the text that read across it.

 

Message from: Unknown

 

_It’s nice to see you enjoying yourself Waylon but it would be best if you laid low for a little while. A storm is coming and you’re caught right in the eye of it all. The echoes of Mount Massive have yet to fade and they’re calling for your permanent termination. There are consequences for your actions Waylon._

  


The message remained on the screen for several minutes and as Waylon read it before it vanished. His GPS app popping right back up to full screen and continuing with directioned back to his apartment. Waylon pulled off to the side of the road and stared at the screen for a long time, searching his phone for any evidence that that message had really just happened but whatever it was, it was gone. There was no evidence of it ever being present and Waylon had a sneaking suspicion as to who might have sent it. But that couldn’t be correct because the person he was thinking of was dead. Or well, he thought he was. He hasn’t been seen since the day he walked out of Mount Massive.

 

His grip on the steering wheel tightened until his knuckles were white and his thoughts raced over what that message could have meant. He knew there were consequences for his actions. He’s been living in misery for the past year because of that. He lost everything because of that.

 

He released a deep sigh as his eyes turned to glance over Eddie. Still sound asleep in the passenger seat. He wasn’t the only one who had suffered because of Murkoff and their bullshit. He tried to change that the best he could but there were some things he just couldn’t undo. He groaned and pressed his head against the steering wheel and held it there, trying to regain his composure. Refusing to let the message shake him up too much. It’s been a year after all and with all the evidence he turned over, all the shit he exposed, their couldn’t be anyone left of Murkoff who still gave a rat’s ass about him. If they hadn’t come for him now, who’s to say they ever will. _It would be pointless, right?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie remembers Waylon and Waylon gets drunk. 
> 
> Oh and their relationship blossoms.

A few days had passed since their exploits around the surrounding areas around Denver and Eddie had fallen into a simple routine of domesticity with Waylon. While Waylon was away at work, he had started making it a habit of cleaning and tending to the everyday needs of the household so when Waylon came home, they could spend more time together instead of worrying about chores. When evening would near, Eddie would have dinner waiting for the smaller male to come home to. Just trying to keep himself busy. He had even become comfortable with walking down the street to the store or to the dry cleaners and whatnot whenever necessary. Waylon would leave some money on the fridge for Eddie if he found he needed anything while he was away. And of course he was just a call away as well if it was an emergency.

 

Eddie had the t.v on a low hum as usual, creating background noise as he worked, wiping down the glass sliding door that led from the kitchen out onto the balcony. Waylon had it closed up and insulated to keep the cold out but Eddie was still able to clean the inside glass and he could gaze out at the city lights as it grew late. His eyes casting over his own image in the glass, he felt a sudden quiet befall him and he stilled. Then a jolt of pain shot through his skull. He cried out and dropped the towel he had been holding as a memory wormed its way to the forefront.

 

_…………………………………………………………….._

 

_“They’re bringing Gluskin in!” A voice shouted, a curse whispered under their breath._

 

_There was a man on either side of Eddie, holding his arms in a tight grasp. All around him were machines and blinking lights. A blur of men in strange plastic suits and a gun pointed at his back. He fought furiously as they led him towards the a cursed machines. “I knew it was coming! Your filthy fucking machines. Your fucking machines!”_

  


_He twisted and turned and kicked to get away from them. Pulling against them. “No! No, not again! No! No! Jack-booted fucks!” He cursed loudly. The men standing before the brain imaging monitors turned and all eyes were on him. “I know what you’ve been doing to me! I know...Help! Help me! Help me please!” He screamed at the top of his lungs._

 

_The world around him was a blur as he fought their grips. Managing to pull free, his lips still moving as he screamed and cursed incessantly. No longer paying attention to what he was saying or even caring as he sprinted back away from the machine and the men. He made a beeline to the large glass viewing window and banged on the glass.  “Help me! Don’t let them do this! Don’t let them!”_

 

_His eyes searching around inside as they fell on a familiar form of a male behind a computer. Short sandy blonde hair and terrified blue eyes, gazing up at him, startled and knocking over his own chair. Armed men stood with guns at the ready, both pointed at the smaller male and the glass that Eddie was against. “You!“ Eddie blurted as the men came up behind him, trying to pry him away from the window, but each time they tugged him back, he pressed back up against it. Continuing his pleas. “I know you can stop this! You have to help me! You have to…”_

 

_As he was finally dragged away, he watched as armed men rushed up to the smaller male and the fear on his face increased as they seemed to be threatening him. The looks on their faces only made Eddie’s hopes that his one chances at a savior was dwindling before his eyes as he was dragged back towards that hellish machine._

 

_…………………………………………………………….._

  


The vision faded away as the blinking lights and rumbling of machines became the soft words from the t.v as a commercial about jewelry came on. Outside the glass doors, cars honked at each other and music thumped from a nearby vehicle. Eddie was leaning against the glass, kneeling on the ground with the rag gripped tightly within his hands. His knuckles turning white as he tried to make sense of what he just saw.

  


* * *

  


 

 

Waylon ended up being late coming home. He had called Eddie ahead of time to tell him to have dinner without him. That he was going to be late. His thoughts have been plagued with that ominous message he received a few days ago and it was keeping him up at night, dreading what it could mean. It got to the point that when his coworkers offered him a chance to go out for drinks after work, he took it. Normally he would decline and just go home to his empty apartment. But he didn’t want to go back with a dark cloud hanging over his head like this. It wouldn’t be fair to Eddie.

 

One drink became two then three then before long he had lost count and could barely stand on his own two feet. One of his coworker’s walked him back to his apartment and knocked upon seeing the lights on. When the door opened, a very serious and scary looking Eddie answered. Waylon’s coworker almost backtracked, thinking he had gone to the wrong door, but Eddie’s features softened with concern. “Waylon? What happened?” He asked as he opened the door completely and stepped out of the apartment, easily scooping up the inebriated male, leaving Waylon’s coworker standing there with mouth agape and questioning as Waylon was whisked away inside and the door clicked shut.

 

“Ugh, you smell like booze darling.” Eddie crinkled his nose in disgust as he carried Waylon into the bedroom. Waylon’s bag slipped off of his shoulder and dropped to the floor as they went. The smaller male gazed up slightly dazed and flushed, watching Eddie’s face. Reaching up to gently touch the scarring that was left there. “Darling?” He asked in concern, his brows furrowed and his eyes searching Waylon’s face for some form of distress.

 

“Eddie...please stay.” He pleaded, his hand slowly sliding up along the side of Eddie’s face to card through his silky black hair. Drawing fingers through the soft locks, causing them to fall away from their normal combed back position.

 

Eddie sighed and shook his head. His lips turning up in a soft smile. “I’m not going anywhere darling.” He leaned over Waylon to leave a gentle kiss on his forehead but was surprised when he moved to draw back and Waylon’s leaned up, catching his lips. Eddie could taste the booze on Waylon’s lips as they connected, the kiss easily deepened as Waylon submitted. Parting lips and pressing closer to the groom. He wrapped his arms around Eddie’s neck, holding him close as much as he was trying to keep himself from falling back. It wasn’t long before they parted, Waylon panting softly and looking even more red faced than before.

 

Before either could speak, their was another clash of teeth and tongue as they kiss, this time Eddie was guiding it. Slipping his tongue into Waylon’s mouth as they mingled and danced around each other, tasting the booze but becoming intoxicated from Waylon himself. Drinking in his essence. Waylon’s fingers slid through Eddie’s hair, further messing it up as his other hand moved down the groom’s back, beneath his shirt. Eddie’s own hands slip up under Waylon’s shirt, His thumbs hooking the clothing as they slowly rose it up along his body, exposing his torso.

 

Eddie purred as he broke away to give Waylon the chance to catch his breath. Drawing his attention down to the dip of flesh caused by each rise and fall of Waylon’s chest. In one swift move, he slipped the male’s shirt completely off and tossed it aside to land on the bedroom floor before kissing the soft supple flesh of the smaller male’s body.  Leaving a trail from his neck down to his shoulder, sucking lightly on the crook, leaving a love mark behind and drawing a soft gasp from waylon’s lips. Soon he moved down, marking over his collarbones and lavishing the dip at the sternum between muscle and moved on to claim one of Waylon’s nipples for himself. He had yet to even excite the small pink bud and it was already hard and perky, just begging to be taken.

 

“Ah...Eddie.” Waylon breathed, his body rolling up into Eddie’s mouth as his nipple was rolled between teeth and tongue. A pleasant sigh left his lips while Eddie’s hands trailed down Waylon’s torso to caress his hips and easily slip his belt free. Waylon barely registered the loss of his jeans or when Eddie removed his own shirt before slotting their bodies together. Eddie’s bare skinned heat warming up Waylon’s own chilled flesh. Eddie ground down against Waylon’s hips, drawing a pleasured gasp free as they kissed again, more deeply. Swallowing up any more sounds that may slip from Waylon’s lips for the next several heartbeats before they parted breathlessly gazing at each other once more.

 

Through the heavy darkness of the room, Waylon could barely see Eddie’s eyes or the scars across his face, but he knew the maniacal groom was watching him. Feeling the gently caress around his body from large strong hands. The way the groom’s thumbs rubbed and massaged his hips as soft lips trailed over his skin. Delivering heated kisses over his pulse point along his neck. Waylon tilted his head to the side to expose more of his neck to the male. Inebriated eyes stared dazed up at the male as the heated flush grew across his body with every touch and point of contact from the larger male. Making Waylon crave more until that fiery heat consumed him in entirety.

 

“Eddie..” Waylon pleaded, his words trailing off as he struggled to piece together what it was he wanted to say exactly. Or more specifically, what words could describe the need he was feeling. The driving desire to have the fearsome groom ravish him completely the way Eddie had once described. Back then Waylon was scared out of his mind but right now, Waylon _needed_ that more than anything. To have all of his fears and worries taken away. All the stresses and responsibilities. All of it, burned away by Eddie’s touch, his kiss, his everything. For his mind to go completely blank and have the rest of the world crumble around him.

 

Eddie reached up to caress the side of Waylon’s face, gently stroking the stray locks of blonde out of his face. Drawing a thumb along his cheekbone then down his jawline, letting it linger just over his lips. Eddie’s own desires had sparked deep within, creating a fire in his loins and the urge to claim this man as his and his alone. Hearing the way Waylon spoke his name nearly made his resolve to hold back shatter. The thought of Waylon’s fearful eyes back in his vision urged Eddie to hold this man. This small little quivering rabbit of a man and protect him. To never see that fear ever again. To be the reason those fears dissolve completely. He wasn’t quite sure why, but he knew there had been a connection between them. He could feel it when he first heard Waylon’s frightened voice in the alley. He didn’t understand it then but he did now and he felt as if this was their destiny.

 

He ran his free hand from Waylon’s hip down to the hem of his boxers, gently tugging on the material. “May I darling?” Eddie whispered softly, the low timbre of his voice was a rumble that oozed with desire. He watched as Waylon slowly nodded, feeling the motion with the hand still cradling his head. He smiled in approval before swiftly slipping the barrier of clothing away to bear witness to the prize lying beneath. The cloth was already damp from Waylon’s throbbing length. The slit wept with small rivulets of precum. He ran the pad of his thumb over one of the droplets, smearing it around in the head before lowering his hand to stroke the shaft lovingly.Each stroke pulling a moan or a pleasured sigh from Waylon’s lips as he squirmed beneath the massive groom. “You’re simply beautiful darling.”

 

His hand dropped lower to trace the muscle between his testicles and entrance. Following the line to the puckered tight ring of flesh. Rubbing the small gathering of precum over it and massaging the muscles to try and relax it more. “Breath and relax darling. You can do that, right?” Waylon nodded but found his nerves wouldn’t let him calm. Eddie sighed softly. “I know you’re nervous darling. Here, focus on this for a moment.” He slipped two fingers into Waylon’s mouth and moved them around on his tongue, the gesture was enough for Waylon to understand what to do. He began to suck on the digits, coating them in saliva and swirling his tongue around them. All the while Eddie’s fingers alternated between stroking the smaller male’s shaft and massaging his entrance to help loosen him up.

 

When he had relaxed enough, Eddie drew the fingers out of Waylon’s mouth and replaced them with his lips. Kissing the male as he took the saliva coated digits and slipped them down between their bodies to rub the ring of muscle. It wasn’t long before it had relaxed enough for one slick finger to slip right inside. He slowly wormed his way in deeper, gaining a groan of discomfort from Waylon but Eddie’s lips devoured the sound as he attempted to distract him by deepening the kiss. Eddie crooked a finger and found the bundle of nerves he was searching for, drawing a cry of pleasure from Waylon as his back arched up into Eddie. His head pressing back into the pillows. Eddie smiled as he lowered himself to mouth at Waylon’s pulse point, feeling the quick rise and fall of his racing heart, his finger swirled around the bundle of nerves. Massaging and  teasing it to get Waylon to relax further until he could add the second finger.

 

He started a slow steady thrust of his slick fingers in and out of Waylon’s entrance then started to part his fingers and scissor his insides as he drew out to stretch him open. Soon he could add a third and final finger inside him. He could feel Waylon’s erection pressing up against his abdomen and the leaking white fluids from the tip. Waylon moaned and shuddered beneath Eddie. His fingers curled into the bedding as he writhed and arched off the mattress. “Eddie...please.” Waylon begged. “I want...ah!” He cried out as Eddie teasingly crooked his fingers to get another sweet cry from Waylon’s lips.

 

It was the most addictive sound Eddie has ever heard, wanting it to never end. But he gave Waylon’s nerves a break and nodded, drawing his fingers out of the loosened hole. “Certainly darling.” He purred, lowering his own trousers and boxers to exposed his hard and throbbing length. He gathered some of Waylon’s fluids from his shaft and used it to stroke himself carefully before lining himself up to Waylon’s entrance. Using the excess of semen to add a little extra lubricant to the mix. He slowly pressed the head against his entrance and eased his way in. Waylon groaned and held tighter to the bedding. Squeezing his eyes shut and pressing back against the bed. “Put your arms around me darling.” Eddie instructed, leaning over Waylon so the smaller male could hold onto him. He felt the warm embrace and Eddie returned it, gathering Waylon up into his arms as he cleared the head of his member inside him.

 

He had to pause to let Waylon adjust before going in the rest of the way. Despite the dire urge to claim the male beneath him as soon as possible. He stroked the sandy blonde locks out of Waylon’s face, and kissed the panting male before working his way in further. He groaned when he bottomed out, getting completely inside Waylon, he stopped himself once more. “Are you alright darling?” He grunted, feeling the silky heated walls of Waylon’s insides gripping him tightly.

 

Waylon answered Eddie’s concerned words with a kiss of his own, tilting his head and slotting their lips together. Waylon wrapped his legs around Eddie’s hips to urge him to start moving and Eddie was more then happy to begin a slow steady pace. Thrusting into Waylon’s insides as they held each other close. The soft creak of the bed with every motion was washed out by the sounds falling from Waylon’s sweet lips. Eddie couldn’t keep away from them long enough. The lewd sighs and moans breaking free between panting partings and gasping breathes. “Eddie!” Waylon cried as the large male angled his hips to hit directly against his sweet spot. The jolt of pleasure had Waylon’s body moving in the most erotic of ways, unlike anything Eddie has ever witnessed.

 

The clouded autumn skies outside parted, allowing fractured rays of moonlight to cast shadows in the room, allowing Eddie to see Waylon’s sweaty and writhing form. His breath hitched as the male before him looked like a goddess straight from a museum work. The rolling of his body, the way his eyes fluttered shut as Eddie’s lips worked along his exposed neck. His hand gripped tightly to Eddie’s shoulders and the sounds of that sweet sweet honeyed voice drifting in the air. Waylon’s heat melting around his length.  Eddie felt as if he had found what heaven felt like.

 

“Faster Eddie…” Waylon moaned, feeling the larger male’s pace speed up. A growl rumbling from his chest as Waylon tightened around him again before relaxing. Every thrust and stroke had his member twitching and leaking onto his chest. The steady motion of Eddie’s body against his rubbing against his captured manhood between their heated forms, slick with sweat and precum. With every angled thrust right into that sweet bundle of nerves, it was maddening to Waylon, pushing him closer and closer to the edge as the building pressure rose inside his loins.

 

The pace Eddie had set had become faster and faster, even gaining a maddening force that sent shocked of pleasure throughout Waylon’s body, shaking him to his core. His train of thought was quickly shattered and fell away. His mind blank from pleasure, only able to focus on sensations and Eddie’s presence. His dazed blue orbs gazed up at the male, watching the shards of moonlight cast shadows over his features. What once he would have considered frightening was now morbidly beautiful in the moonlight. He tightened his hold on the man's shoulders and captured his mouth in another deep kiss. Mingling tongues and tasting each other, becoming connected at both ends. The growing heat from earlier had quickly enveloped his entire body as Eddie’s touch consumed him.

 

Eddie grunted as he quickened to a deeper pounding, the precum from his own length had helped slicken the soft insides and he hadn’t enough resolve to hold himself back. But from the looks of it, Waylon didn’t seem to mind at all as they kissed and he wrapped his arms more securely around Waylon’s shoulders, up under his arms before lifting him up into his lap. Using gravity to help drive his member deeper into Waylon. Waylon’s legs crossed around Eddie’s back and he dragged his nails over the already scarred back and shoulders of the larger male. Breaking skin and drawing a pleasant hiss from Eddie's lips.

 

“You’re so beautiful darling.” Eddie remarked breathily as he thrusted up into Waylon, driving harder and deeper. Feeling his own member growing closer to the edge. He could feel Waylon near as well as his insides sucked him in and greedily tried to swallow him up with every motion. He was really opening up to him, his body eager to devour his seed. And that’s exactly what Eddie was going to do. Fill his beloved up with his seed and make Waylon all his.

 

A few more direct thrusts and Waylon came with a sudden cry of pleasure, his head tipped back, exposing his neck completely to his lover. The moonlight catching the sheen of sweat on his body and his damp locks plastered to his skin. His chest rising in quick huffs as his hot seed coated his chest. His insides spasmed with the rest of his body as the waves of pleasure washed over him, like a storm sweeping him away in the tides of a whirlpool. He tightened on Eddie for a moment as Eddie continued his thrusts through Waylon’s orgams to give him everything he had, dragging his own out as the hot white substance shot out of his slit and coated Waylon’s insides. A gasp left Waylon’s lips as Eddie’s liquid heat filled him. His grip on the male tightened then relaxed as he went limp in Eddie’s arms. Both of them panting to catch their breath, coming down from the blissful high of orgasm. Eddie had enough lucidity to him in the moment to move their joined bodies over and laid down on his back. Mindful not to jostle Waylon too much in his embrace to prevent him from being overly stimulated. Waylon rested against Eddie’s chest, a shiver running through him as the sweat and seed cooled on their skin.

  
Eddie couldn’t stop the grin that broke free across his face. The delight of having Waylon as his and his alone. The euphoria swirling around in their heads as they rested there to catch their breaths. Eddie maneuvered Waylon just enough to disconnect their bodies, gaining a gasp from Waylon and the feeling of Eddie’s seed spilling out of him and onto the sheets. He then disentangled the blankets and wrapped them around Waylon, covering their entanglement of limbs to stay warm.

 

His hand stroking through the strands of sweat soaked locks. His eyes warm and content with a territorial pride at the sight of Waylon clinging so close to him. His head against his chest, watching the steady rise and fall as both of their bodies calmed, relaxing against the bed. Eddie wasn’t sure if Waylon was still awake or not, but he was delighted all the same to have the male safe in his arms. Any doubts he had had earlier in the day from that vision had quickly evaporated. Because now the past didn’t matter anymore. Not as long as he had Waylon.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple days had passed with ease, or at least in Eddie’s eyes. He had gained a new pep to his step and seemed to be practically dancing from place to place with pure delight. Especially when Waylon was home. His voice was chipper and held more of a sing song tone to it whenever he spoke to the smaller male and had started stealing kisses from Waylon every chance he could. All were either on his cheek or forehead or in his hair whenever he passed by. They were chaste and sweet and left Waylon feeling a little surprised.

 

Waylon on the other hand was still trying to make sense of the night they shared together and their passionate lovemaking. He felt conflicted feelings and slightly as if his whole world had been shaken to it’s core. He told himself he was a married straight man.  _ Was a married straight man.  _ He repeated. He couldn’t make heads or tails of his feelings, getting the sneaking sensation of being suckered punched by something he himself didn’t even know about. 

 

He told himself that his actions were due to being lonely and drunk. That not having lisa or the boys around anymore had finally gotten to him with a little booze in his system. That this didn’t change who he was. These thoughts and persuasive arguments in his head would go on for hours on and off throughout the day. A majority of it while he was at work. Leaving him spaced out and falling behind in his duties. 

 

When he was home with Eddie, he spent more time blushing and watching the male as he moved about with his daily routine and dodging kisses sheepishly. At home he would be plagued with this light fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn’t justly describe. He would feel all fluttery and light then a warmth would spread through his chest each time Eddie’s eyes met his. With every smile from the groom, his heart would flop. Every kiss left him blushing and flustered like a schoolboy and he was even starting to stumble over his words or even find the nerve to talk to the male without feeling awkward and nervous. 

 

To Waylon, this felt like high school all over again from when he met Lisa only this time he did it backwards. Getting all flustered and clumsy after letting the man paint his insides with his seed. Something Waylon never thought would happen in a million years, especially after the table saw incident at Mount Massive. But there was this charming devilish side to Eddie that wasn’t there at Mount Massive. And for once, Waylon couldn’t find a single thing scary or intimidating about the man. Even the scarring on his face was easily overlooked by Waylon. Where as before it was terrifying and made his stomach clench in guilt and disgust. 

 

Waylon had tried to distract himself with work which left Eddie sitting alone at home with his usual routine of chores being done and him having a date with the television. Which consisted of flipping through channels, with the morning cooking shows being over, he was left with afternoon shows which landed him with watching bridal shows. He enjoyed watching the girls shop for dresses, seeing all the new styles of gowns and silently reminiscing about the types of gowns his mother used to make. His own were nowhere near as beautiful as his mother’s handcrafted work. But he had been proud of the work he did and he never had an unsatisfied customer. 

 

The more he reminisced, the more paths his mind would open up to memories and he would walk down one lane after another. Lately he had found a way to remember the more fonder happier memories. Instead of the dreadful nightmares of Mount Massive and Murkoff. He still hadn’t told Waylon that he did remember him and he was remembering more. His life growing up, his childhood, his mother and their shop. All the gowns and clothes they made for their eager lifelong customers. Of losing the shop after ending up at Mount Massive. It was heartbreaking to say the least. His happiest memories were held within those walls and everything about his mother was there. 

 

He breathed a sigh of disappointment, wondering idly if he might be able to get it back or at least start a new shop somewhere. To resume his work. His fingers simply itched for a needle and thread and some silk fabrics. His eyes rolled over a long silhouette fitted gown with a long white train trailing behind it. His eyes lit up with joy as his mind placed Waylon in the gown. Fitting his body in all the right ways. The curves of his hips and the back. Caressing his torso and rear to accentuate their beauty. Sparing the shoulders for his touch and the chest of course would need a little extra cushion but he could make due with that. He envisioned a charming little white chapel in a small community. White rose petals laid before his beautiful blushing bride to be. Raising the veil to gaze into those bright shimmering blue pools, speckled with tears of joy, reflecting his own state of being as they pledge their vows to one another. Ah, and the rings. 

 

Just imagining it brought tears to Eddie’s eyes with sheer joy and a heart pumping happiness that incited a sudden burst of energy and excitement within him. He bounced off the couch and into the kitchen, digging through a few recipes he had collected over the last couple weeks when Waylon let him use his laptop for looking up some of the things he saw made on t.v. Digging out a few choice ones that would be perfectly fitting of a proposal.

  
  
  
  


Another long day of work had come and gone, leaving Waylon completely drained physically but his emotions were still running high as he continued the long slow walk back home. He rubbed the back of his neck as he roved over his thoughts and feelings from the past couple days. Analyzing every detail, every event from the last couple weeks and no matter how he looked at it, the result remained the same every time. He was in love. There was no ifs, ands or buts about it. And it wasn’t just the booze that did it, that was just the little push he apparently needed to take that next step, or well it was more of a leapt and they skipped a few parts along the way and since they’ve backpedalled. Or Waylon did while eddie appeared to be surging forward with this relationship they had. Urging it on at every chance he could get. 

 

Waylon stopped for a moment to glance up at the night sky. It was getting darker faster these days and the temperature had dropped significantly since he left the office. The autumn chill nipped at his nose, causing him to hunker down into his jacket and tug the hook up to block out the cold. Rubbing his hands together, he continued his steady limp back to the apartment. Glad he was only another block away from home. Eager to be where it was warm. He knew Eddie would have dinner ready and waiting like usual and he was actually planning on confessing his feelings to the groom. Of course with a request that they slow down a little just so he can adjust better to their new situation. Which Eddie was taking in strides and Waylon, well, Waylon was limping along as usual these days. 

 

Waylon was about to turn the corner that led to the street his apartment was on when he spotted a large black SUV parked along the curb. It was an odd sight for such a large vehicle in the city, let alone for it to be parked on the side of the street like this at this time of night. He glanced between the van and the short distance to his apartment and contemplated running for the building or just turning around and taking the long way back around. He shook his head, telling himself he was just being paranoid about it. That it was just a vehicle and sometimes people did strange things. It was Denver and for all he knew it could be someone from out of town. 

 

He took a hesitant step forward, eyes fixed on the van, not realizing the sound of movement behind him until a black cloth slipped over his head, blocking out his vision. He tried to jerk free and whirl on the attacker, but strong hands gripped his arms and stopped him from fighting back. He tried to kick out with his bad leg but an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him back before a painful shock jolted through his body. A searing burn followed from the base of his neck as the repetitive buzzing of a taser filled his ears and the smell of static in the air was the last thing he registered before slipping into darkness.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Eddie waited and waited for Waylon to come home. Time ticked by and he grew worried. Calling Waylon’s phone over and over again but it went straight to voicemail. A sinking feeling filled Eddie that told him something was wrong. Waylon  _ always  _ answered his phone. Or at least he never turned it off and it would ring like normal. He glanced out the window, looking down both ways of the street for any sign of the smaller male. But the roads were empty, void of people and vehicles. He sighed and paced around the apartment with increasing worry. Contemplating what to do. He knew where Waylon’s work was but it was closed already and the chances of finding him there would be slim to none. Waylon also hadn’t mentioned going out for drinks with his co-workers either so that left a cold panic nestled in the base of his stomach. 

 

“Darling, where are you?” He murmured, casting another long gaze out the window, watching the road that Waylon walked home on. Pleading to whatever higher power was listening that the male would simply limp around the corner with a simple explanation, safe and sound and eager to enter Eddie’s welcoming embrace. But he was greeted only with the increasing darkness.

  
  
  
  


A nerve grating screech set Waylon’s ears on fire, ringing with the loud sound of grinding rusted metal. Startling him out of his unconscious daze. He cringed as the quiet squeak of wheels rolled closer, telling him it was in dire need of oil. He blinked a few times into the darkness, feeling the hot fabric so close to his face from prolonged wear. A rough hand grasped at the top of the bag and pulled it, and a few strands of Waylon’s hair, off of his head. Exposing his eyes to the bright light of a single overhead. It appeared to be like the kind used for medical purposes as it was directed in his face, making him blink and squint, eyes blurry and bleary from the stinging stimulation. The sudden exposure causing him to turn his head away and attempt to raise his hands to block it but he quickly found his wrists as well as his ankles were strapped securely into a chair.

 

Just beyond the harsh bright light were two figures standing off in the shadows. He could feel their cold icy stares watching him. Predatory desire lurking within that made Waylon’s skin crawl. It was the kind of look Jeremy Blaire would turn towards him that made him feel small and worthless. Just another cog in a machine, one that is easily replaced or  _ remolded _ to fit the desired turn of the gears. He didn’t like it. It wrapped itself into his guts, a cold stoney grasp that tugs and tied his insides up. Making him nauseous and nervous. 

 

Before he had the chance to speak, one of the shadowy silhouettes started moving towards him. His eyes attempted to focus, settling on the large cart nearby. A myriad of cruel devices laid on it. Many looked like normal medical instruments and others were anything but. A quick look around the room and there was an old hospital style gurney pushed up against the wall with restraints and straps hanging off the sides. Dark stains splattered the sheets and in the damp moist air, there was a lingering metallic scent. 

 

A faint footstep drew closer and the snap of latex on skin. In the corner of his eyes was a glint of metal before white gloved hands cupped his forehead and pulled it back to stare directly up at the light. Causing him to cry out and squeeze his eyes shut from the stinging pain of his eyes. Then the sharp jolt of pierced flesh in his elbow, shot up his arm. He felt the steady burn of foreign fluid being injected as he strained and struggled. A harsh tug on his head made him stop as his head was crooked in an awkward painful angle. He gasped and gripped the arms of the chair tightly, digging his nails into it until his head was released. He lurched forward as his nauseas reached an all time high. His head started to spin and he gasped for air. His eyes turned up to look at the men who stood just within the shadows. The light glinted as one shifted in place. His eyes catching sight of an overly familiar symbol. Blue and white lines that resembled a skyscraper almost in the shape of an M. The mark of the corporation that made his life and many others, a living hell.

 

Waylon gritted his teeth and pulled against the restraints weakly as another wave of dizziness it him. This time worse than before. He felt his strength slipping away with each passing second. His body went slack in the restraints as the gloved hand weaved through his hair and grabbed a whole handful, tugging his head up painfully. Then came the flash of a wicked grin. The kind a beast gives its helpless prey before devour it. Striking fear through it in it’s dying moments. But these men weren’t going to kill him. Not yet anyway. It wasn’t Murkoff’s style to kill what they could put to use in their labs. Waylon knew that better than anyone else. Death was a mercy they were not privy to giving those who crossed them.

 

The ear bleeding screech came again as the cart was moved closer. A gloved hand wandered idly over each and every instrument, making sure Waylon could see it all clearly. Allowing the horrified expression on his face to decide his fate. When the hand neared a set of jumper cables, the fear was obvious in Waylon’s eyes and the man gave a dark laugh. “I think we found where we’ll begin. String him up boys. I think a healthy dose of shock therapy will do Mr. Park some good.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was three in the morning and Eddie had scoured the town, looking everywhere for Waylon. Going to his work, a few bars and some of his favorite restaurants. Even calling the local emergency room incase something had happened. He made the long cold walk home, hoping Waylon will be there waiting for him. But when he got there the apartment was dark and incredibly empty. He cursed loudly and slammed the door shut behind himself before sliding down it to sit on the floor. Cupping his hands over his face as he tried to come up with some other reasonable explanation for Waylon’s sudden disappearance. ‘ _ Maybe those muggers saw him and got their revenge.’  _ He shook that thought away as unlikely as well. 

 

He ran his hand up and over his head, combing his chilled fingers through his hair, further disheveling his dark locks. Letting the pool off to the side and partially in his face. His eyes slipped shut in thoughtful silence, trying to focus and think but a soft ringing sound came from somewhere in the apartment. It grew louder rather quickly, almost singsong and mechanical in nature. Spurring Eddie to his feet with hopes it was Waylon. The sound led him to Waylon’s home computer. Opening it gave Eddie view of a blue outlined screen that was black in the center. Little colorful icons popped up and on it told him it was an incoming video call. At the bottom of the screen was a text box that showed script from an anonymous user.

 

Anonymous:

If you’re looking for Waylon, you won’t find him anywhere in Denver.

  
  


The text warned. On the screen the video opened up to show a stop light security camera at the intersection down the street. It was a far away view but Eddie recognized the sight of Waylon walking down the sidewalk. His work bag slung over his shoulder and that unmistakeable limp with every step. He watched as Waylon suddenly stopped, his body language changed as if spooked but before he could react, two dark figures came from the shadows and attacked him. It was a struggle to get Waylon under control but it seemed like they had taken him in no time. Stuffing him into the dark vehicle. The camera angle changed again to a view from a building across the street. From this angle only the driver side of the vehicle could be seen but in doing so, it allowed the flash of a tag hanging from one of the men’s neck. It had been tucked away but in the scuffle with Waylon, it appeared to have come free from it’s hiding spot. The video paused and zoomed in for Eddie showing the sickeningly familiar emblem.

 

Anonymous:

They have him. If you want him back, follow these coordinates and save him. But you must hurry before they take him away for good. 

  
  


The screen glitched and the skype page minimized to bring up a google map image with directions to a building outside of town. It was under false documentation and a fake business logo. A harmless cover for sinister operations. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little late. It's been a busy as hell week and I couldn't get enough time or stay awake long enough to string words together coherently for this next chapter. It may seem a little off because i wrote it in broken up parts. Some from a week or so ago because i already knew how i wanted this chapter to go and some from just now. I tried to get it all done before i had to go to work. So it may seem rushed. I do apologize for that. I will take more time on the final chapter. Almost there. Home stretch guys!  
> I want to thank you all that stuck by me week by week and read this and let me know what you think of it. I really appreciated all of your comments and it certainly made me very happy and eager to update more and more. So thank you very very much!

**Anonmyous:**

**They have him. If you want him back, follow these coordinates and save him. But you must hurry before they take him away for good.**

 

 

Those words were burning into Eddie’s mind. Replaying over and over again as the fear of losing something he had craved for for so long became all too apparent. He was so close to finally having a family and someone he could love and loved him in return. To finally have everything he had hungered for. That he dreamed of. Only for it to be snatched away all too quickly from right out from under his nose. And by the very same people who had done it once before already. It was a cruel trick of fate or a test of the universe but either way, Eddie wasn’t pleased at all. 

 

It didn’t take long for him to find Waylon’s keys in the office and make his way out to his old jeep. Before he knew it, he was already on the road and making his way towards the coordinates on the gps. His fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly in his hands, his knuckles white from the force. He didn’t even bother with the radio, letting it drone on in a dull hum of background noise as his mind ran over distant memories of the Asylum. Of being locked up in a tiny padded cell, stripped of everything and beaten daily by the guards until he either knelt in submission or the more common instance being him collapsing unconscious from getting hit one too many times with a baton. 

 

Other memories consisted of the days he was dragged into the labs and strapped into a chair, forced to stare at the many panelled screens until his head felt like it was about to split wide open or he was going to be blind. Haunted by shadowy images burned into his brain for days after. Screaming at the walls, at things that aren’t really there like the rest of the patients. He had gone to the hospital seeking help. To be cured and all it had done was turn him into something he wasn’t. But now that something he despised so deeply and tried to hide all this time was going to be the one thing that could save the man he loved. It was a sick twist of irony but the cold blooded killer he was trying to forget was just what he needed. 

 

It had only taken an hour to reach the place on the map. He scanned the building which had been an old industrial factory type building with thick concrete walls and underground buildings. He pulled up to the front gates with the lights off and spotted two guards patrolling the perimeter. The fences were old, rusted and broken down from harsh mountain elements. One section of the facility had taken some damage from a rockslide, causing the fencing to be heavily damaged. This gave Eddie the perfect entry point but first he had to slip past the armed guards. Sneaking around the outer perimeter and sticking to the shadows, the easy part of getting to the opening was done. He pressed up against a sheet metal storage shed that had been tipped and angled by the rocks and debris and waited for the guard to come near. With practiced ease, he reached out and hooked a hand over the guard’s mouth to silence him while the other hand held him firmly by the shoulders. In a quick motion, a sickening snap jolted through the air and the body became a dead weight, slumped against his chest. 

 

He lowered it to the ground and kept an eye out for the second guard who luckily enough had his back turned. It gave Eddie enough time to run for the ramp that led down and into the compound. This section was the only spot lit up and looking to be in use. His assumption was correct as the door clicked up and he slipped inside. Greeted by stench of mildew and damp concrete. He wrinkled his nose and stared down the long concrete corridor, a cold gust of air inviting him deeper into it’s depths. 

 

He picked his way along the long narrow corridors, keeping close to the walls in case he’d need to duck into one of the alcoves along the way. Little openings where locked doors lie. He tested each as he went until he found one, about the fourth one day just before a bend in the hall, it opened with ease. He checked around the bend quickly before slipping inside the room. It was dark inside, lit by dim emergency lights that buzzed in their cradles. The room appeared to be another lab, there were two large cylindrical containers standing side by side. One was empty, the cords and tubs hanging freely inside. The other was full of a clear syrupy liquid and a body floated inside. It was a young man with a head of dark hair and tubes were crammed down his throat and inserted into his nostrils. There were wires placed on different parts of his body and around his head, monitoring his vitals and brainwave activity. There was a circular metal port ring in the center of his chest where more tubes fed into him full of a strange liquid that was like rust water. It send shivers down Eddie’s spine and a twisting knot of revulsion formed in his stomach as he was once again reminded of the things Murkoff had done to him and many others before.

 

He forced himself to pull away and follow out a doorway nearby that was also lit up with the dim white lights. Opening it, it was like a flashback to the solitary confinement ward back at Mount Massive. Long concrete halls with heavy duty high security doors lining either side. Numbers etched in white on the heavy steel doors. Massive locking mechanisms holding them firmly in place as if they were locking in wild animals and not human beings. Small sliding viewing windows were built into each one. As he passed them, he dared to peer inside them. Most of them were dark, the soft whimpers or heavy breathing of occupants could barely be heard. Some had a single light fixed high above and he could see them curled up on the floor in the corner on an old stained mattress. Ragged and filthy patient clothing adored some of them while others were stripped of everything. Some looked untouched and some looked like they were on the verge of death. That tight knot in the center of Eddie’s stomach continued to get tighter and more painful. Dreading the thought of finding Waylon inside one of these cells. 

 

At the end of that hallway was another that opened up into a medical type room. It had several cots and gurney’s in it. Some of them had the curtains pulled around them and comatose patients lying on them. A myriad of tubes and wires all attached to their unmoving forms. Eddie made certain to check every single one of them but still no Waylon. He was starting to get frantic that he may never find Waylon at this rate. Every possible opportunity got his hopes up only to be shot down at the sight of a stranger. He didn’t know how much more of this up and down he was going to be able to take before he snapped. 

 

As he was heading to leave the medical room, the door he was heading through opened just as he touched the handle. A doctor stepped through and stared up at him wide eyed and confused. Eddie gave a wide grin to the man and spoke in a confident cheery tone. “Ah, finally. Someone who knows there way around here. Could you be a doll and tell me where a certain someone might be kept?” Eddie held out a hand beside him. “About this tall, short messy sandy blond hair. The prettiest blue jewels for eyes you’ve ever seen. Usually has a smile that warm the coldest day. Ah, but i’m sure that if he’s here in this shit hole, he’s not smiling.” 

 

The doctor started to shift back away from Eddie as if about to run for their life, their face twisted in terror at the hulking man. Their eyes fixed on the scarring across the side of his face. Eddie growled in anger at that look. The sort of look one gives a monster. He despised the fact these monsters were giving him  _ that  _ look. He lashed out at the male, snatching him up by the white collar of his labcoat and pulling him up close. His other hand squeezing tightly around the doctor’s throat. He choked and grasped at Eddie’s hands trying to get free. To get air. Eddie only tightened his hold and slammed the doctor down into the floor, causing the door to shut behind him. A pain cry left his lips as he writhed and kicked out. Struggling to get away from the suddenly enraged groom. 

 

“You sick fucks better tell me now, or else I’ll string your fucking insides around this room like it’s fucking christmas.” He snarled. Another choked cry came then garbled words and the doctor struggled to speak. Eddie lessened his grip and pulled the man’s head up by his hair. “Yes, what was that?”

 

“Do….down the hall..they have him.” A hand reached out to point Eddie in the direction he needed to go. His grin widened even more, toothy and malicious as he dragged the man up to his feet and over towards one of the empty beds. He threw the doctor onto it and quickly fixed a waist restraint across the man’s middle, forcing him face down onto the bed. Eddie looked over at the tray of tools from a bed nearby and picked up a prepared series of syringes that lay in waiting. Probably what the doctor had come in to do. He recognized some of the vials and names on them from when he was being used at Mount Massive. Using just one of these was torture enough. It felt like his body was set ablaze from the inside out. A deadly drug cocktail that ripped you apart from the inside out without any visible damage. 

 

He took up one, admired the needle and squeezed a few droplets out of the tip. His eyes had a sharpness to them, a sudden giddy excitement as he grabbed the man’s arm and pulled it on an awkward painful angle, twisting it around so he could see the inside of his elbow. He buried the needle inside his arm and emptied the vial into it. He dropped that one onto the tray and picked up the second and repeated it then the third one and finally the fourth one. By the fourth, the doctor was screaming and writhing in agony. Fighting Eddie with what little strength he had. He fixed the man’s arms down with the rest of the restraints on the bed. Forcing him to endure the same pain they inflicted on countless others.

 

When the man was securely fixed to the bed, Eddie picked a pair of cloth shears and cut away the man’s coat and shirt, exposing his back. When that was done, he picked up a scalpel and carved the word ‘WHORE” across his back. Dropping the bloody instrument on the tray and dusting his hands off as if he had just done the laundry and not tortured somebody. But he felt a lot better in the end. Stretching his arms above his head, he left the room the way he was headed with the sounds of the screaming man fading like sweet music in the distance. 

 

It didn’t take long before he made it down the hallway a ways. Each door was locked that he had come by. And when he peered inside, they all were dark and empty. So far he was starting to think the doctor had lied to him and he was tempted to turn back around and revisit the lying bastard for wasting his time and sending him on a wild goose chase. But then a terrifying sound shattered the eerie quiet of the corridor. At first he thought it was simply his imagination or that he may have been mistaken. But the screaming came again, choked and broken. Full of despair and pain. Words were shouted back at the screaming person, angry and cursing. Mocking them in their distress and torment. He was still a long ways away from the point of origin but they were so loud in his ears already as he closed in on them, moving faster and more urgently than before.

 

Eddie could hear the distant screams of agony from down the hall. The all too familiar stench of blood hit him as he got closer but this time mingling with burned flesh. The static hum of electricity filled the air and he could almost smell it weaving amidst the metallic coppery scent. It made his blood race in his ears, his heart hammering and the steady burn of his mounting anger knowing those screams came from Waylon. It was a sound he knew far too well for his own liking. 

 

“Enough!” A sharper tone barked and the electric hum stopped. Waylon’s cries died down as well to barely audible whimpers from the distance he was at. He crept along the narrow corridor to the next darkened entryway, tucking up against it, he peered further down the dimly lit way, watching the door the noises were coming from. “We can’t kill him just yet.” There was an audible sigh of disappointment and that sent a jolt of rage through Eddie but he forced himself to stay where he was. Listening to the rustling before the leading voice commanded angrily. “Let’s go. We have other business to attend to tonight.” It wasn’t long before both sets of boots left the room, the door being shut behind them as they went. 

 

Eddie waited a long time, listening for the boot steps to fade out and enter the set of double doors at the end of the hallway, disappearing from sight. He gave one last quick look around before he slipped out of his alcove and hastily made his way to the door. Luckily enough it was unlocked, allowing him to push the rough steel door open with a teeth grinding squeal of worn out hinges. But he froze in place as his blue eyes fell over the sight before him. Waylon was slumped over in a chair with his limbs strapped down with leather bindings to the arms and legs. He was stripped down to nothing and had lacerations all over his body. It was plain as day for Eddie to see they were made by a blade. 

 

There were burn marks on his torso and it didn’t take a genius to figure out the car battery and cables on the cart beside the chair was the culprit behind that. His body was battered and bruised like he had been beaten and his wrists had wounds from previous restraints. Possibly from rope. Bits of the fibers had become agitated and swollen slivers in his skin. He had a split lip and some deeper cuts along his biceps and thighs. One of Waylon’s eyes was nearly swollen shut and he had a laceration above it from being struck and he had a cut in his ear from what appeared to be a bullet grazing him. Possibly from an attempt at escape. “Dear god. Waylon…” Eddie breathed in disbelief and the whimper that fell from quivering lips broke him free of his thoughts and spurred him into action. 

 

As he approached, Waylon’s slumped and gasping form came to life, cowering away from Eddie in the chair. _ “Please, no more. I beg you. No more. Please… please..” _ As he spoke, he could barely open his mouth, the rather large bruise over his jaw and swelling showed he had been struck there, hard. He had a mixture of blood and saliva falling from his lips and tears fell in a steady stream. 

 

Eddie raised a gentle  hand to cup the side of Waylon’s face, but the flinch that followed made him hesitate and draw back. Waylon’s shoulders shook as he cried, unable to defend himself and terrified of what else the mysterious men had planned to do to him. It made Eddie’s heart sink while simultaneously his anger flared up but he reminded himself he had to get Waylon far away from here before he did anything too brash.  _ Waylon took priority _ . He watched the trembling male before him for a few moments, the sandy blonde locks plastered to his skin from sweat, matted and stained with blood. “Shh, it’s alright darling. It’s alright. It’s me, Eddie. I’m taking you away from this dreaded place.” Eddie spoke soothingly as he started to work on the straps holding Waylon’s wrists.

 

He had finished freeing the first strap then moved onto the second one only to halt amidst his work. There was bruising in the crook of Waylon’s elbow that had caught his eye. It wasn’t like any of the others that littered his body. He gently ran a thumb over the bend to clean away some of the encrusted blood to find multiple puncture marks in his skin. His jaw tightened and a dark look flitted across his features but he quickly disbanded it to hurry with the rest of the straps.

 

When Eddie looked back up at Waylon, he found a single blue eye staring back at him with hesitant fear and confusion. There was no recognition in his eyes and he seemed even more distressed. Eddie cast a glance around the room to find the smaller male’s clothes and his eyes crossed over a set of alarming empty vials with Murkoff corporation symbols on the labels and his suspicions were confirmed.   _ ‘Those bastards!’ _ Eddie cursed in his mind when he realized what had happened. It was what he had feared. They were testing on Waylon or simply using it as an excuse to harm him as consequence for what he had done to destroy Murkoff completely. “Come on Waylon, let’s get you home.” Eddie said softly after finding the pile of discarded and bloody clothing on the floor near the cart. 

 

He had to help Waylon get dressed and it only made his clothes even more blood soaked and he whimpered as the clothing agitated his wounds. The smaller male could hardly stand on his own, his feet were bruised and blistered and there were cuts on the bottoms as if he had run barefoot over broken glass. “Put your arms around me. I’m going to carry you, okay?” Eddie explained to the terrified male. Waylon gave a shaky nod and wrapped his arms around Eddie’s neck which Eddie easily scooped him up into a bridal carry. Sweeping him off his wounded feet and they made their way back out of the building. Eddie had easily avoided detection from any of the guards and as he returned to the old jeep, he got Waylon situated and sent a message to the mysterious messenger who had helped them, notifying them that he had Waylon before turning around and heading for home.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Several days later, they were watching the news from Waylon’s hospital room, Eddie watched as images of the compound flitted across the quiet screen. Police raided the building and dozens of men in handcuffs were walked out. Ambulances arrived to tend to the people still inside that were being tortured and experimented on still. The police had found hundreds of documents, files and emails that linked the facility and everyone in it to Murkoff as well as they found a handful of other locations that held roots or ties to Murkoff and there were a few short snippets of video of police raiding all the different facilities. Eddie breathed a sigh of relief at the sight as the men were taken away. “It’s finally over.” He murmured, running his fingers through his hair. He looked over at the hospital bed beside him, Waylon was sound asleep, his wounds bandaged and whatever drugs that had been injected into his system had been flushed out. The monotonous beep of the heart monitor and the hushed whispers of an air mask were the only other sounds in the room. Eddie’s eyes ran over the still battered but healthier looking form of his beloved. Waylon still had no memory at all but Eddie was alright with that. He had more than enough memories for the both of them and he was looking forward to sharing them with Waylon as well as make new ones.

 

His fingers wove through Waylon’s, he had refused to leave his side for days and was even less likely to relinquish his hold on his lover. Despite Waylon’s memory being gone, the smaller male wasn’t at all bothered by the fact they were lovers. He wasn’t discouraged or appalled like Eddie had fear he may be. Maybe it was the fact Eddie had saved his life or maybe it was something deeper inside Waylon that still remembered him. Eddie wasn’t certain but he was happy nonetheless. He raised his free hand to gently stroke a few stray strands of Waylon’s hair out of his face, his hand swooped down to cup his cheek and caress him for a moment before falling away. Waylon’s eyes fluttered softly in his sleep in response to the tough but Eddie was careful not to wake him. He ran his thumb over the back of Waylon’s hand as he smiled softly, whispering to his lover as he rested his head on the mattress beside Waylon, drawing his scarred bandaged hands up to his lips to kiss each wounded knuckle gently.. “We can finally be happy darling.”

 


	8. The Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. This is the final chapter of this work. I intend to do a few shorts in the near future so keep an eye out on those. Thank you all for reading this work to the end and sticking it out week by week with me and commenting. I really do appreciate that and it was what kept me going and made me so eager to get the next chapter up. a few times i did two chapters in a day but i had to refrain myself from posting it all at once. I love you all! Thank you so much! It meant a lot to me and I am very happy to finally reach the end.

  **~Six months later~**

A few months had passed since their unfortunate run in with the remnants of Murkoff. Thanks to an anonymous source, many of the men involved were arrested and imprisoned for illegal experimentation and inhumane treatment and cruelty towards the imprisoned among many other horrific charges. Yet all of that was far behind them. Those who were still alive by the end, were immensely compensated for the treatment and tortures they were put through. Some of which their files had been discovered. 

 

Waylon being one of them since he had once been under contract for Murkoff and it was discovered what they had tried to do to him afterwards. A very large sum of money was given to Waylon who had yet to regain any of his memories but was happily living beside the man he loved. They had poured their money into getting a log cabin out in the mountains, overlooking a lake from the edge of the woods. It was completely secluded from the rest of the world, a beautiful view and plenty of land to live off of. It was a perfect paradise for the newlyweds to consummate their love.

 

Which was exactly what they were going to do. Eddie carried Waylon through the open doors of their cabin, Waylon’s arms wrapped around Eddie’s broad shoulders as they kissed deeply. The elegant white gown draping down from Waylon’s body as he was careful placed onto the bed and the groom removed the black jacket of his tuxedo. Discarding it on the floor as he straddled Waylon’s lap. One hand roaming up underneath the gown to the delicate white satin fabric of Waylon’s panties. 

 

His fingers stroked his bride’s thighs sweetly as they kissed deeply. Mouths parting and bodies slotting together, tongues battling it out as the kiss deepened. Waylon’s fingers slipped along Eddie’s chest and splayed over the coarse hard musculature beneath. Slipping the buttons out of the holes to make the white fabric fall open, exposing Eddie’s broad chest. His fingertips spread out over the rippling muscle and mapped out the familiar flesh. Eddie had waited a long time for this day to finally come and he couldn’t wait to ravish his darling bride.

 

Settling back onto his knees, he slipped the rest of his shirt off and discarded his trousers quickly. Waylon moved to start on his dress but Eddie stopped him with another deep kiss. “Not yet darling.” He purred into Waylon’s ear sending shivers down the younger male’s spine. “I want to unwrap the delicate beauty that is your flawless body. I want to savor this night.”

Waylon’s cheeks were painted in a soft blush as he nodded. Eddie’s head dipped down to mouth the male’s neck, causing Waylon’s head to tip back and expose supple flesh to the hungry lips ready to devour him. A moan left his lips as Eddie’s body weight pressed down against his hips. It was apparent by the hard length against his thigh that Eddie was excited. The throbbing heat was able to be felt through the soft satin fabric and it had Waylon’s own excitement start to strain against the delicate panties beneath. A low growl of approval rumbled out of Eddie’s chest as he took the offered skin and moved his way down to the bodice of the dress.

 

His other hand roaming underneath to caress the open deep V backing of the dress where Waylon’s spine curved. His lips dancing across the skin of his sternum where padded breasts had rested within. His fingers moved down the backing more to grip the zipper, sliding it down, creating a soft hiss until the front was loose enough to maneuver. The material had been carefully layered and melded to Waylon’s body as if it were a second skin, showing all of his gorgeous curves. Eddie’s own design, of course Waylon didn’t let him make the dress. It was bad luck for the groom to see it before the wedding but Eddie did tailor his own tux.

 

The fabric slid down Waylon’s body, loosened enough at the top to allow the groom’s eyes to roam over soft supple nipples. Perked and hard already from his bride’s excited anticipation. He smiled against the heated flesh and took one of the sensitive nubs into his mouth, rolling it between his tongue and teeth. Giving it a light tug and relishing in the sounds that fell from his wife’s lips. He chuckled as his hand trailed further up under the gown to drag his fingers over the hard throbbing length within the panties. “You’re going to sully your pretty panties darling. Let me help you with those.” His lips curled into a smile as he moved down to bunch the gown up around Waylon’s hips, drawing a gasp of surprise from the bride’s lips as Eddie bit the hem of the delicate clothing and pulled them off with his teeth.

 

“Eddie!” Waylon didn’t know rather to laugh or be mortified at the gesture but both ideas flew from his thoughts as the hot wet mouth slipped over his erection. Taking him in nearly to the hilt. A growl sent vibrations into the sensitive flesh and Waylon’s legs twitched. Spreading further apart, Eddie’s hands gripping his thighs to encourage his bride to open himself more. As the groom’s head bobbed up and down, lapping over the length and head of the smaller male’s member, Waylon’s fingers found their way into his husband’s hair. Curling them into the thick dark locks as his head fell back, relinquishing a deep moan followed by a louder cry of pleasure. “God...yes! Eddie!” Waylon crooned, his other hand reaching up to grasp the bedding above his head as his hips bucked up into the larger man’s mouth.

 

Eddie gripped Waylon’s hips and repositioned him so he was one his belly know, kneeling as Eddie’s mouth found a new place to lavish. His tongue sliding over the twitching eager hole of his lover. Waylon’s fingers bunched the bedding up as he gasped, the wet heat probing at his hole before sliding into it. The tight ring of muscle relaxing to permit entrance. “You taste better then I remember darling.” Eddie purred before diving in for another taste. It had Waylon coming undone at the seams. 

 

His insides ached with need, the burning desire to be taken already. His member hung heavy between his legs, the longer Eddie’ probed with his tongue, the more precum bubbled up and dripped from his slit. It felt like an agonizingly slow eternity before Eddie came up for air, one hand resting on Waylon’s lower back, pushing the gown off over his head and discarding it off the side of the bed, leaving Waylon completely exposed and at his groom’s mercy. The hand massaged over his tailbone and up along his spine. He felt Eddie’s body weight against his back and the growing heat of the male’s skin.

 

The groom still had his boxers on and rubbed his hard length against Waylon’s rear, grinding into the eager damp hole. Waylon groaned and shivered with anticipation of having Eddie inside him. A pair of fingers slipped up from under Waylon’s chin where Eddie’s hand caressed his throat before pressing against his lips. He knew what Eddie was asking without being told. He parted his lips and Eddie’s first and second digits slipped inside where he lavished them with his tongue. Sucking on them eagerly, coating them in generous amounts of saliva. Eddie’s free hand moved from Waylon’s hip down between his legs where he stroked his bride’s weeping length. 

 

Waylon gasped and groaned, panting around the fingers as Eddie’s lips grazed his ear, nibbling on the soft sensitive flesh and sending shocks of pleasure down his spine to nestle in the base of his belly. A growing heat swirled inside his abdomen, building with every touch and teasing gesture from his husband. “You’re really sensitive tonight darling. I’m going to fill you with my seed all night.” Waylon’s eyes fluttered shut and another moan left his lips at that promise. He squirmed impatiently beneath Eddie as the fingers slipped away, a generous coating of saliva over both digits, soon to be pressed against the twitching entrance.

 

The slightest pressure of the first digit had it sliding in with ease, The earlier probing with his tongue and Waylon’s own relaxed and eager body was making this all the more easy. He gave short measured thrusts into his bride until the muscles loosened up and Waylon’s insides did too. It wasn’t long before the silky walls were sucking him in, pulling his finger in deeper and Eddie obliged with an amused chuckle. “You’re really sucking me in darling.” He teased as he thrusted his finger in and out to get a good rhythm going.

 

“Eddie!” Waylon whined but he was quickly silenced as the groom angled his finger to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves just inside, crooking his finger just right. Waylon’s body jerked and his head tipped back, unleashing the most delicious sounds Eddie has ever heard.

 

“What was that darling?” Eddie asked as he crooked his finger again, drawing another deep moan from Waylon. With every push against his bride’s prostate, Waylon’s insides opened up, growing wider as the smaller male’s need increased. A few more thrusts and Eddie inserted the second finger and thrusted both digits in and out of his hole. Scissoring them on the outward thrusts to stretch the tight muscle. Waylon gripped the bedding and writhed beneath his lover, a few times nearly falling over the edge of his pleasure into orgasm but Eddie was mindful of his lover’s limits and kept him near the precipice

 

Once Waylon was thoroughly stretched, Eddie slipped his fingers out of Waylon’s hole and massaged his back in slow gentle strokes while his other hand pulled his length out of his boxers. He grounded against Waylon’s entrance again, teasing the smaller male and drawing a few more gasps and moans from his lips. “Please Eddie. Please please don’t tease me anymore. I _need_ you.” He mewled up at his husband. Eddie gripped Waylon’s hips and pushed, urging the sandy blond male to turn back over. He Gripped Waylon’s thighs and spread them up so Waylon’s knees were almost to his chest. He lined himself up with his bride’s entrance and pressed the tip of his member inside.

 

Waylon gasped and arched off of the bed and he was breached and the heated length made it’s slow insertion, spreading his insides apart and opening him up. Burrowing into the space between heated walls. It took everything Eddie had to hold back and not start pounding into the tight heat. “Fuck, darling you’re so tight.” He groaned, his voice a little husky as he panted softly. Holding still once he was seated inside his bride. “Put your arms around me darling.” Eddie directed. Waylon’s hands gripped the groom’s shoulders and pulled himself up to wrap his arms around the male’s neck. It forced Waylon to take Eddie in deeper and Waylon tightened. A grunt came from Eddie and he sighed. “Relax darling.” He purred, trailing his fingers over Waylon’s bare back, holding his lover close to his body until he was certain Waylon had relaxed enough inside for him to continue.

 

Eddie placed his hands on both of Waylon’s hips and held him firmly in place before rolling his hips up into him for the first experimental thrust. A sharp cry of pleasure from Waylon was all the go ahead Eddie needed before he started a slow steady pace that increased steadily a moment later. Growing in pace and strength, angling his hips accordingly as his lover cried out and moaned. His body shuddering and the bed creaking with every powerful push. Pleasure jolting through Waylon’s body, settling amidst the growing pleasure in his groin. 

 

His hard length trapped between their bodies, caught up in the maddening friction of movement. It didn’t take very long for Waylon to release against Eddie’s chest with a cry of pleasure, his body spasming as the ripples of orgasm rolled through him. But Eddie continued, urged on by the tightening of Waylon’s insides around him, clamping down as orgasm continued before they relaxed and opened up more. A few more hard thrusts and he released his seed, spilling out of his slit and painting the inner walls of his lover. His hips bucking to keep going, pounding into Waylon through his orgasm. But they didn’t stop there. Eddie had promised to go all night and that’s exactly what they did.

 

 

 

 

**~Morning~**

Waylon had awoken to the delightful sound of chirping birds and the warmth of the morning sun filtering through the curtains of their room. His blue eyes blinked a few times, a yawn settling on his lips as he stretched out in the entanglement of sheets and layers of soft white bedding. The spot beside him was empty but the earthy aroma of coffee wafted into his room from the kitchen and the distinct sound of chopping could be heard from outside. Waylon dragged himself out of the bed, feeling a familiar soreness in his hips but it was a good soreness. One he could live with because it meant he had spent the whole night in the throes of heated passion, wrapped i the protective arms of his husband.

 

He pulled on white bathrobe that was hanging up and tied it closed, not in the mood for clothing himself just yet. Padding barefoot into the kitchen, he found the full pot of fresh coffee and a mug waiting for him beside it. A smile playing on his lips as he filled it up with the black brew. Walking towards the front porch, he passed the fireplace, already a stack of cut wood rested inside and a low fire was going. A roll cage was placed in front of the hearth t keep the embers and logs inside where they belong. A quilt, handmade by Eddie was thrown over the back of the couch. He snagged it, wrapping it around his shoulders to help against the early morning chill and nudged the front screen door open.

 

He was greeted with the cool crisp scent of a spring morning. The sun rising up over the mountains, casting golden rays down onto the shadowing valley they resided in. The lake was crystal clear and shimmered like a pool of diamonds from this distance. A stream from the mountains trickled down and fed into, adding to it’s pristine waters from the melting winter snows. The trees pines were thick and the ground was coated in the old needles of last autumn. 

 

The grass and rail of the deck were sprinkled with a light dew and a soft breeze drifted, adding to the fresh scent of pine on the air and the relaxing aroma of soft mud and the fading wisps of winter. Just a little ways from the porch, was Eddie. Clad in a red flannel button up and a pair of black Carharts. Matching black suspenders clipped into the belt loops and his brown work boots were already spattered with mud. Finger cut gloves covered his hands, protecting his palms from blistering and fingers curled around the handle of an ax. A log rested on a much larger one as he brought the ax down.

 

When Eddie bent over, a white t-shirt could be seen, the collar peeking out from under the flannel. Sweat glistened across his forehead as he split one log after another. Waylon found a spot on the steps of the porch, tugging the blanket around his shoulders to block out the slight spring chill, he cupped his mug between his hands, letting it warm his touch. Sipping slowly at the hot steamy liquid, his watched over the rim of his cup as Eddie bent over to pick up his split stack of wood, gathering it in his arms. His supple globes accented by the fitted pants.

 

The lust in Waylon’s eyes was unmistakable, as was the playful smile that spread across his lips when Eddie stood up and turned towards him. His blue eyes bewildered at first at the smile but it didn’t take long for Eddie to catch on to what his mischievous bride had been doing moments ago. He shifted the stack of wood in his arms and stuck the ax into the stump before heading towards Waylon. Setting the logs aside on the lower steps, he bent down to kneel on a step beside Waylon, leaning up over his beautiful wife, he gingerly caressed his cheek with his fingers and drew him into a sweet chaste kiss. Waylon nearly dropped the mug now resting in his lap as he tilted his head to the side and reciprocated the sweet kiss.

 

Eddie smiled against Waylon’s lips and drew back slowly as he cooed. “Good morning darling. Sleep well?”

 

Waylon laughed softly and blushed. “Yes, very well thanks to the _very gen_ _erous_ actions of my husband last night.”

 

Eddie chuckled. “Hm, yes. Well, i did want to make you feel like a queen. I take it you enjoyed it then.”

 

“Very much.” Waylon grinned before trying to hide it with another sip of his coffee. “Thank you for the coffee babe.”

 

“Certainly darling.” Eddie purred, rising back up. “But the catering doesn’t end there. I’m going to make you breakfast then I believe a nice long hot bath is in order for my queen.”

 

“Oh, going all out are we? And will my King be joining me for this bath?” Waylon spoke coyly. Tilting his head to the side and raised a brow at Eddie.

 

This earned him another kiss as Eddie purred against his lips. “If that is what you desire my beloved.”

 

Waylon returned it, pressing up into Eddie’s lips, raising one hand to cup the back of Eddie’s head. Stroking his fingers through the black locks. He parted shortly, long enough to whisper to his husband. “It is. I desire my King be by my side forever.”

 

Eddie’s lips quirked into a wide smile. “As you wish darling.”


End file.
